Reencounter
by Ana Croft
Summary: After meeting a strange 15 year old girl and falling for her, Connor Kenway, an Assassin, travels to 2012 after her death and discovers that she is alive. They finally meet again and get the chance to do and say what they hadn't. It won't be easy for him to get used to this time, though. Hannah's POV
1. Chapter: Could it be?

**Hey guys!**

So a lot of you asked for a sequel to my story 'The Transfer of Hannah' where Connor travels to 2012. I decided to make it… Yey!

So here it goes, I really hope you like it. Please let me know what you think and give opinions/ideas in the reviews!

**Ana Croft**

…

Chapter 1: Could it be?

…

"I can´t believe we're half way to the end of the Summer…", Adrianna's voice said on the phone.

"I know… It's like we just got out of school…", I answered her, laid in my bed.

"So have you pre-ordered Assassin's Creed 3 already?"

_Damn it!_ I was finally not thinking about Connor. Why did you have to say that, Ade?

"Yes I did."

"All right, I'll talk to you later doll face. Bye!"

"Bye Ade."

I threw the phone to my right side, on the bed, and just stared at the ceiling. I was once again wondering if that thing that had happened about one month and a half ago was a dream. _It couldn't have been._, I thought. But what was it? I appeared in the 18th century, met an assassin, fell in love with him, died and came back to 2012 with a necklace I got there and a torn shirt.

_Oh, that necklace._

I never took it off. I carried it everywhere, it was always with me. Whatever that thing had been, I was really sad I couldn't see Connor again. In just three days, without a single kiss, we fell in love and now I would probably never see him again…

_But how is it possible?_

When I 'met' him, I had no idea there was a new Assassin's Creed coming out with him being the 'star', so it can't have been a dream, or a memory, because I didn't even know who he was… Damn it, it was all so confusing…

I wondered if I was ever going to see him again… _Probably not_, I thought.

Just so you know he wasn't exactly like in those games' trailers: his face was a little different, but what I thought had nothing to do with him were the expressions and attitudes… I mean, I get it: he's an Assassin, but when I 'met' him, his face wasn't so lifeless. He was just so sweet and even thought it was rare, he smiled once in a while…

…

I closed the door behind me. My parents weren't home and I had to go walk Snowball. I got outside and felt the 'natural air'… I was once again thinking about that 'episode'… It was just so confusing, and I couldn't stand the idea of never seeing him again. _It's been one month and a half since I don't see him and I would give anything to have just one more minute with him., _I kept thinking.

Anyway, I was walking through the streets, basically following Snow because he didn't need a leash, thinking about it. Suddenly my phone starts ringing with my annoying ringtone and I sat in a bench, answering it. Snow was smelling some other puppy.

"Hello?", I said, when I read 'Adrianna' on the incoming call.

"Hannah?", she said, and I could tell she was almost laughing.

"Hey… It's been like 10 minutes since we last talked. Something wrong or you just miss me?", I said, messing with her, smiling (even though she couldn't see me).

"Shut up. Oh my God, you have to come here!"

"What? Why?"

"There's this man next to my house looking very confused and dressed like that new Assassin you like so bad, even though I don't get why."

When she said that my heart stopped and I leaned forward.

"What?"

"Seriously, come here. He looks exactly like that guy from the videos you showed me. You know, the one with the funny name."

I got up. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Are you busy?"

"No, I'll go!", I said turning off the call and calling Snowball.

Oh my… Could it be him? What? Of course not… Could it? What if it was? Maybe he came here like I went there… What?

I ran back home with my puppy by my side and went to get my bike. I was going to leave Snowball at home, but he barked so bad and started whining so I just had to bring him. I put him in the 'bike basket' (which is bigger than the usual ones) and went for my red helmet. I know this sounds dangerous, but Snow is used to it.

Ade's house wasn't very far, she lived next to the woods (they weren't very dangerous like the ones in the 18th century, even though her house was almost caught in a fire once). I knew a safe shortcut, so I took about 10 minutes to get there, probably a little less because I was in a hurry. _I hope he is still there, I hope I get there in time_, I kept thinking.

When I finally got there, Adrianna was by her door, looking at the other side of the street. I parked my bike next to her house and picked Snowball, which immediately ran to her when I put him on the ground.

"Hey there, cutie.", Ade said petting the puppy.

"Ade… What's going on?", I asked.

Adrianna was quite beautiful: she had long straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a little shorter than me, but not very much. In that moment she was wearing black pants and a blue tank top over a white one.

"I'm so glad you're here… This guy dressed exactly like the one in the Assassin's Creed 3 game came here and kept asking everyone where he was. When I told him, he looked very mad and just went in some coffee murmuring things.", _What?,_ "He didn't get out yet, so maybe you can still see him.".

"All right, this is weird."

Suddenly the guy she was talking about comes out of the coffee, wearing clothes exactly like Connor's looking very mad. He was walking towards us, but looking back, murmuring things to the coffee. He wasn't wearing a hood, so when he turned his face in our direction I saw his face.

"Oh my God…"

**End of Chapter 1. Please give your opinions and ideas on the reviews!**


	2. Chapter: Introductions

…

Chapter 2: Introductions

…

"Oh my God."

_No way… Is it him? It can't be! Oh my God._ As he walked toward us, I got so nervous my stomach actually hurt. He only turned his head to us for a second, I couldn't be sure. Adrianna was laughing and saying something, but to be honest I couldn't hear a thing.

He approached us slowly, always looking back while putting his hood on. When he got close to us he didn't look any of us in the eyes, he just said with his face looking down: "The people there weren't quite helpful, but thank you for your help, kind lady.", he said piking Adrianna's hand.

He then finally raised his head and kissed Ade's hand, looking at her with a smirk. She giggled and he looked at me.

_Oh my…_

I put my hand on my hurting stomach and my knees went week. He was looking at me standing very still. I couldn't see his eyes. Ade was looking at me and him alternately and I almost felt like puking.

"Huh… Hannah?", he said stuttering.

_Oh my… I'm gonna puke._

"Connor?", I was able to ask.

He took the hood off again and I saw his face clearly. It was him. _Oh my God! _I put my hand on my mouth still trying to understand if I was awake.

Not knowing what to do, I took the necklace from under my purple shirt and held it in my hand. He looked at it and then back into my eyes.

I don't know how to explain this… Before I had time to say something else, he held my neck really fast and… kissed me. Oh my God. He kissed me! There are no words to describe that moment… It's like there was nothing around us and we were the only people on the planet. I don't know how long it lasted but it felt like it was happening in slow-motion. I was never the lame, 'stupid love story', 'I'm not gonna run after you again' kind of girl, if you know what I mean… But _that_ was magical.

That was the first time I was kissed… Ever. Oh, my first kiss was with an Assassin… I should be proud of myself.

When we pulled apart and he looked in my eyes again, when I got back to Earth, all I could do was laugh. We hugged and I felt those three days going through my mind all over again. I would have given anything to have him look at me just for one minute, and now… There he was. I had so many questions, but I didn't expect the answers yet. In that moment I was just trying to enjoy the fact that the man I loved was standing right in front of me once more. I can honestly say: _that_ was one of the happiest moments in my life.

I suddenly realized where and when we were and looked at Ade. She was looking at us like we had just killed the queen and started dancing or something… Seriously, she had the weirdest expression I had ever seen: I couldn't tell if she was confused, mad, scared or all of those at the same time. I coughed to fix my voice and started to do the talking:

"Ade… This is Connor…. Kenway. Connor, this is Adrianna Tyler.", I said and she kept the hilarious face.

"_Sekoh_, Adrianna.", he said. _What?_

"What?", Adrianna asked, still with the expression.

"Seh-Goh. It's hello in Mohawk.", Connor explained.

"Mohawk?", Ade asked, turning her eyes to me.

"Yes. My mother was Mohawk. My real name is Ratonhnhaké:ton.", he explained.

_Wow Connor, you weren't so extroverted when you met ME._

"What?!", Adrianna made a different, yet still hilarious, face.

"Ruh-duc-tum-ah-geh-tum", he said, slowly. Seriously, he was explaining things to her in a way he never talked to me. "But you can calm me Connor.", _oh, the son of a gun smirked._

Suddenly Adrianna started laughing like she had lost her mind.

"What is this? Am I being punk'd or something?", she asked while laughing.

"Excuse me?", Connor and I asked at the same time.

"I mean… It's cool… Seriously, you really look like the Assassin from the game Hannah seems to be so obsessed about! How the hell did you learn how to say his name? Not even Hannah can!", she said.

_Oh my…_

"From the game? What game?", Connor looked at me and asked. I was still a little lost in his eyes.

"I'll explain later. I have so many things to ask you!", I said, almost crying with happiness.

He looked at me looking… In love, and then gave me a different look… a mad one.

"Wait… It's not possible, you're dead!", he yelled.

"What?", I asked, confused when he suddenly seemed angry.

"This is fun.", Ade said, enjoying the all thing.

"You're dead, Hannah! I saw you! You were shot! I came back for you and you were dead! I held you dead in my arms!", he yelled.

"I'm not dead, Connor…", I said and Ade murmured one of her stupid comments in the middle:

"Oh this just keeps getting better."

"I just… Came back to my time.", I continued explaining Connor.

"What is that supposed to mean?", he asked and then looked around.

"It's a very complicated story. This is 2012.", I said.

"What? What is it with you that year? This is 1776.", he said, confused.

Adrianna laughed like a crazy woman.

"No, Connor… Look, it's very hard to explain, can we go for a walk?", I asked.

"Sure. If you wish so.", _Awn… I'd almost forgot the way he talked._

"All right, bye Ade. I'll tell you all about Connor later, it's a long story.", I said to Ade and she waved, more confused than ever.

"_Ó:nen_, Adrianna.", Connor said.

He never spoke Mohawk to _me_.

I told Connor to start walking and went back to Ade's side.

"Oh my God, how could you? You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend…", Ade said, laughing.

"He's not my boyfriend… I think. Look, I'll explain later. I have to go. Can you keep my bike?", I said.

"Sure Hannah. See you.", she said with 'that voice', you know… the 'you gotta boyfriend' voice. That reminded me of the girls from Connor's village. I missed them too.

I smiled and started walking approaching Connor. "Hannah!", I heard before I could get to him and turned around to find a big smile in Ade's face.

"Yes?"

"He's hot!"

I just smiled and carried on walking.

**End of Chapter 2. Please give opinions and ideas in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter: Does not compare

…

Chapter 3: Does not compare

…

We walked through the streets with Snowball following us and got to an area where there were a lot of cars circling because we were right next to the road. Connor stopped and stared at them.

"What is _that_?!", he asked, looking kind of scared.

"They're cars.", I said.

"What?"

"They carry people to where they want to go."

"How?"

"Well, you have to press and pull a few things. It may be a little hard to learn, but you don't have to walk, so it's very useful.", _I have no idea what I'm saying_, I never had to explain this to anyone.

"Well… Perhaps we should get one.", he said with a cute look and I laughed.

"Well, I can't, I'm 15. You could, but it takes a lot of time to learn, which you probably don't have… Besides, they are very expensive."

"All right then. I had never seen one. In fact, this entire place seems so strange."

"I know. But you'll get used to it. I'll teach you how things work around here, like you did with me, in your village.", I said with a smile. He smiled back. He had a cute smile…

Suddenly another friend of mine appeared: Tatiana. She had been my friend for 5 years and was in my classes ever since we met. She was tall, had her brown curly hair all the way down her back and brown eyes; she had tanned skin. Ever since I've met her that she tells me she wants to be a fashion designer (she's pretty good at it). She dates Raphael, a very popular Spanish guy in the school. They met in a karate class: apparently one day he finally gained the courage to introduce himself and tell her she was beautiful – she's been crazy about him ever since. They really like each other, which is good (not just for obvious reasons), most of the girls are crazy about him because of his Latin accent and his very nice brown eyes.

I had my own foreign guy with beautiful brown eyes.

Raphael's eyes only looked at his girl, Tatiana, though. She approached us, smiling.

"Hey Hannah.", she said and we hugged.

"Hi Tatiana. How are you?", I replied.

"I'm doing great, going to my karate class.", she said, petting Snow.

"Is Raphael there?", I said with 'the voice'.

She laughed. "No, he has a guitar lesson today. I'll meet him later.", she then looked at Connor and stared at his clothes.

"Taty," (I pronounce it 'Tah-Tea') "this is Connor, he's my… Cousin.", I said, not quite knowing how to explain his presence.

Connor first looked at me with the 'what?' look, and then at her: "Pleasure to meet you, Tatiana.", he said, kissing her hand. She giggled, blushing. Why did he keep doing that?

"You… Too…", she said and then gave me kind of a 'Not Bad' look. "I have to go, see you around."

"Bye."

As she walked away I started to laugh.

"What?", Connor asked.

"Nothing… You are just so charming to everyone…", I said getting a serious look.

"I'm just being polite. Did I do something wrong?", he asked with that cute confused look he gets sometimes.

"No…", I answered.

We started walking again and I started thinking about the way he had treated Adrianna. I must have been the only girl whose hand he didn't kiss when we met. _Don't talk about it… Don't talk about it… Ignore it… _

"Adrianna is very beautiful, isn't she?", _Damn it, Hannah!_ It just came out of my mouth…

"What do you mean?", he asked as we walked.

"Well… You were just so nice to her… And to Tatiana… And to everyone else.", please don't ask me why I said that, because I have no freaking idea.

He laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"What? No! Of course not.", Damn, that was going bad, "But she is, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is indeed a very beautiful girl."

_Oh…_

"Yeah…"

After a few seconds he laughed again. "You are too, you know?"

_Oh?_

"Bah…", I said.

"You are."

"Yeah, right…", I rolled my eyes too.

"Her beauty does not compare to yours.", he said, not looking at me, he just kept walking. I looked at him trying to hold a smile and a blush (failing) but he didn't reply. Why did he always do that? He never looked at me when he said something nice, just said it like it was part of a serious conversation.

I didn't answer him. _Awn._

We were almost by my house, and Snow was still following us, shaking his tail and smelling Connor. We sat on the same bench I had answered Ade's phone call and started talking.

"Look Connor… Remember when we met? There is something I didn't tell you, because I knew you wouldn't believe me and think I was crazy.", I said and he smiled.

"I still thought you were crazy.", he said laughing.

"Very funny. Anyway… I don't really know how to put this: I'm from 2012."

He raised his eyebrows and then smiled. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"It's true. When I met you, we were in 1776 and I had no idea how I got there, because I'm from 2012… I bet you have no idea how you got here too…"

"No, I don't. I fell asleep in a tree" (the guy really likes trees), "And woke up in some forest very different from the one I had fallen asleep in.", he explained.

"Exactly. I fell asleep in my bed and woke up in your forest. Now it's happening to you… They gave us another chance."

"Who gave us another chance?"

"I don't know… There must be something behind this, right?"

"Wait… Does that mean… I'll go back to 1776 and never see you again?"

**End of Chapter 3. Please give opinions and ideas in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter: Is this Magic?

…

Chapter 4: Is this magic?

…

I guess I hadn't thought about that. I hadn't thought about anything!

"Is this a dream or something?", he asked and I thought about the time I 'traveled' to his time and pinched myself thinking the same thing.

"I don't think so, Connor."

"I dreamed about you many times, Hannah. Maybe this is just another one."

_Awn, he dreams about me?_

"Really? What do you usually dream?", _'Dahell did I just ask?_

He looked at me with a 'what?' look.

"Forget I asked that.", I said, "Look, I don't know what this is, I just know that I missed you and now we have another chance…"

He smiled and then looked down and… blushed?!

"Hannah, I'm sorry about the… kiss. I just missed you so much and when I had you standing in front of me, I just…", _Awn. (note: in my head I was dancing, jumping and screaming with happiness)_

"That's all right…", I said, for some reason shaking my feet while sitting in the bench.

"I'm so hungry…", he said.

"Oh… Really? Well, would you like to go to a coffee, or…", After I said that I remembered he was wearing his Assassin clothes. He couldn't hang out in coffees looking like _that_! "You know what? Just come to my house, I'll make you something."

It was a little past lunch time, but my parents were out on a funeral, which was very far away and late, so they would spend the all day out, probably. Anyway, I hadn't eaten anything yet. I took Connor to my house, trying to hide him from the neighbors, because a 15 year old girl taking a man to her house when her parents are out would seem extremely wrong.

When we got in and I put the keys in the hall table, the phone rang.

"_Oh my God, what is that?!_", Connor yelled, taking his ax from under the cloak.

"Connor! You can't carry an ax!", I said.

"Do you hear that?", he asked, ignoring me and looking around holding the ax like he was hearing a wolf.

"Yes, it's a phone. Calm down.", I said, picking the phone (which was in the hall table). "Yes?", I said.

"_Hannah? How's everything?"_, my mother's voice said on the phone.

"It's all fine mom. How are you? Are you in aunt's house already?", I asked.

"Who are you talking to?", Connor asked and I made the 'Sht' gesture.

"_We're almost there. I'll call you later, all right? I just wanted to check if you are ok."_, mom said.

"All right. Yeah, I'm ok. I was with Adrianna like 20 minutes ago."

"_All right. I don't want you to go out today. Tell her to go there and spend the day in the house._", mom said.

"I'll talk to her. Bye mom.", I said.

"_Have you eaten yet?", oh, moms…_

"No mom. I'll see if Ade wants to come here and eat with me. Bye."

"_You have to eat, Hannah. Bye_.", she said and turned off the call.

My mom worries so much… I put down the phone and looked at Connor. He was looking at me like I was crazy… Again.

"Oh God…", I started, "All right. Connor, this is a phone. You use it to talk to people when they aren't near you.", I explained. He had that cute confused look.

"What? How?"

"Well: When two people have a phone, they can use them to talk to each other. For example: now I'm going to make what is named a 'phone call' do Adrianna. Her phone will make noise and she will see I'm trying to talk to her. If she answers my call, we can speak to each other by talking to our phones.", _I should totally be a teacher._

"That's not possible."

"I'll show you."

I picked my mobile phone from my pocket and called Ade. I put the call on speaker so Connor would listen. He looked so sweet with that confused look. After a few seconds Ade answered:

"Hello?"

"Hi again, Ade.", I said and Connor opened his eyes really wide when he heard us.

" 'Sup, Hannah? Are you still with the cute Assassin?", she said and I coughed, looking at Connor. He frowned.

"Connor… Say hi to Adrianna.", I said, so she would understand he was right there.

"Uh… Hello.", he said.

"Oh…", I heard Ade say on the other side and smiled, "Hi Connor.", she said.

"So Ade, would you like to come here and spend the day in my house? My parents are out.", I said.

"Oh… Well, I don't know. You seem to have company already.", she said. _Damn!_

"Come on Ade, please."

"All right. I'll be there in 15 minutes.", she said laughing, "Would you like me to bring something?".

"I don't know. Bring what you like.", I said.

We all said goodbye and turned off the call.

"Is that magic?", he said and I tried not to laugh.

"No, Connor. So would you like to see the house?", I asked.

"_This_ is your house?"

"Yes. Come on… This is the living room…", I started.

We took about 10 minutes to completely see the all house because I showed him the upstairs too and he insisted on touching every strange object he saw. I started making some spaghetti while he saw everything.

"You must be very rich. Your house is very big.", he said in the end. My house wasn't that big…

"Not really… These are just the houses everyone has nowadays."

"Oh… Wow…"

I smiled. "So you're hungry, right? You know, you should change first."

"What? Why such thing?"

"Nobody wears those clothes anymore… No offense."

"All right. Do you have something that fits me?"

"My dad's clothes should fit you, I can see if I have something."

"All right."

"Do you want to… Shower?",_ I did not just ask that._

"What?"

"You know… Take a bath."

"Really? I only bathed like… Twice."

"What?!"

**End of Chapter 4. Please give opinions and ideas on the reviews!**


	5. Chapter: You can't blame us

…

Chapter 5: You can't blame us

…

"Seriously?", I asked.

"Yeah. Why? Oh, I see, you're one of those rich people that bath every year.", he said.

_What?_

"Look… Uh… How do I explain this?! People here shower every day or almost every day."

"What?"

"Yeah…"

_Awkward silence._

"I'll go check my father's things.", I said.

"All right."

I walked to my parents' bedroom and went for the wardrobe. I looked through the old clothes because I didn't want my father to notice missing things. So I stole a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt (from when my father was a military), a pair of boxers, socks and shoes. When I was putting it all in a pile, I heard something fall and probably break.

"_Connor!_"_,_ I yelled.

"Sorry.", his voice said from my bedroom.

I walked with the pile of clothes on my hands to my bedroom and found a broken frame (which had a photograph with me and Ade) on the floor and Connor standing next to it with his hands together.

"It wasn't my fault.", he said. He looked so cute, but I was trying to look mad.

"Of course not..", I said, handing him the clothes. "I'll take care of that later, just go to the bathroom!"

We walked to the bathroom and I took some towels off of the cabinet. "Do you know how to use a tap?", I asked. He literally just stared at me. "All right… So this side controls the hot water and this side…"

After explaining the all thing (plus extra 5 minutes to explain why the shampoo and the shower gel were two different things), the doorbell rang. "Do you think you can do it?", I asked. He nodded so I ran to the door. I opened it and found Adrianna standing on my porch with a big smile and carrying her computer bag, which was the drawing of the British flag.

"Hey there. Sorry I'm a little late.", she said.

"Hi Ade. Come in.", I said.

"So where is Connor?", she asked.

"He's upstairs, trying to shower.", I answered and she made a shocked face.

"He's showering in your house? Hannah, who is this guy? I don't think he should be here."

"Look, Ade, it's a long story."

"I have time."

We stood there for a moment in silence and then I told her we should go to my bedroom. I took a small vroom and a scoop to clean the mess Connor had done.

"Oh, our picture is broken.", she said, picking the photograph.

"Don't worry, I'll get us another frame. It was an accident.", I said, cleaning the broken frame scattered all over the wooden floor.

Adrianna put down the bag and laid on my bed. I had a big bed, with a blue coverlet. My bedroom was basically white and blue: I had most of the furniture in white and things live the coverlet, pillows, a _puff_, the sconce and the lamps, a few frames… were in various types of blue.

"So… You can start talking.", she said when I finished cleaning. I sat on the bed.

"Well, this is hard to explain, I know you won't believe me, but…"

So explained her the all thing. _(in the meanwhile we heard the tap stop running)_ The first time I told her she laughed, but I explained again with more details and she was like: 'Seriously?'; 'No way!' and in the end I thought she believed in me.

I was wrong.

"Oh come on Hannah! What the hell?", she said.

"I don't know what that was too, I'm confused, but I know it happened and now he is here, Ade. How do you explain _him_ being here after that all thing and recognizing me?"

"I… I don't know… But all that is just too…"

She couldn't finish talking because Connor suddenly appeared by the door. He already had the jeans and the shoes, but… No shirt though.

Me and Ade were sitting on the edge of the bed, turned to each other. She had her back turned to the door, so I saw him first. _Oh my…_ I couldn't do anything but stare at him – that was the first time I saw his abs.

"Hannah, this shirt is torn.", he said holding the white shirt with one hand and holding a towel with the other one. In that moment Ade turned back and stared at him too. "Oh… Hello Adrianna.", he said.

"Uh… Uh… Hi.", she said (still staring).

"I… I'll go get you another shirt, Connor.", I said, stuttering.

You can't blame us, the guy was really… shapely, and he was half naked, with his wet (long) hair standing in front of us. I got up trying not to smile and went to my parents' bedroom with Connor following me. I picked a shirt exactly like the other one, except it was grey.

"Thank you.", he said when I handed it to him. "So… You want to eat?", I asked.

"Uh… Yes… Please.", he said and I smiled.

We all went to the kitchen and I served the pasta and fried sausages (I didn't have time to make anything else) with a salad in three plates. Connor said he needed to go get his things (probably his weapons and clothes, I don't know) out of the bathroom really fast and ran upstairs. Me and Ade where alone.

"Oh _my God!_", she said.

"What?"

"He is… I'm trying to find another word but… He's _hot_!", we laughed.

"Shut up Ade, he can hear you."

"I mean, seriously…", she ignored me, "He's like… Remember when I said he shouldn't be here?"

"Yeah?!"

"I take that back."

We couldn't continue our little 'chat' because a wild Connor appeared.

"All right, I'm back."

"Yey, let's eat.", I said.

The meal was interesting: Connor first stared at the food, specially the pasta and when he tasted he made an 'Oh, this is good…' expression and ate it all. He also stared at the glass first but it wasn't hard for him to understand it was like the ones he knew, just… made of glass.

After we ate, we went to the living room and sat on the couch: Ade on the left, me in the middle and Connor on the right side. He stared at the TV.

"What is that thing?", he asked, pointing to it.

Adrianna tried not to laugh.

"It's a TV.", I answered.

"What is it for?", he asked.

"Well… You can watch shows and stuff. Have you ever heard of acting?", I talked to him like he was a child.

"Yes, of course. Theatre.", he said.

"Well, here you can watch 'theatre' while you're in your house, but you can also watch the news, which is when people say what's new about the world, documentaries,…", I explained.

"Hum… That sounds… Impossible.", he said.

I laughed and picked the remote. "I'll show you."

I turned the TV on in a random channel and the news were on. When Connor saw the woman's face talking and all the letters scattered through the TV, he got up and walked slowly to the TV. Adrianna looked at me like _'What the hell is he doing?'_.

**End of Chapter 5. Please give opinions and ideas on the reviews!**


	6. Chapter: Very interesting indeed

Hey Guys!

So sorry this chapter took so long… I've been distracted with school slowly approaching and stuff. Anyway, here it is so I hope you enjoy it!

**Ana Croft**

* * *

…

Chapter 6: Very interesting, indeed

…

He walked slowly to the TV and when we got there, he touched the screen and stared at it.

"Wow… He really doesn't know…", Ade whispered.

Suddenly Connor turns back: "Those people… Are trapped.", he said.

"What?", me and Ade asked at the same time.

"Those people are trapped in that… Box.", he said and Adrianna laughed, of course.

"No Connor, it's a TV, they were filmed and now we're seeing what they want us to see.", I explained.

"No! They're trapped! We must release them! I'm going to get my _tomahawk_.", he said, running upstairs.

"What?! No! Connor!", I yelled, but he ignored me.

"Ok, I don't know what the hell a tomahawk is, but it sounds like he is going to break your screen.", Ade said, totally not helping.

I sighed and ran to the end of the stairs. Snowball was just running around and barking at random things, as usual. Suddenly Connor came down the stairs holding his ax and yelled:

"Let me pass! I'll send those people free!", he said, pushing me out of his way. Adrianna was in the living room laughing, as usual.

"Connor! You're not going to break my TV!"

"Don't you see? Those people are stuck!", he yelled.

"Dude, seriously, stop.", Ade said as he approached the room.

He ignored her and went closer to the TV. When he was really close he raised the ax. _Oh my God_, he was going to break my TV! I had no idea what to do; my heart was in my stomach, so I just screamed:

"_Connor, you break my TV and I swear to God I break your face!"_

In that moment it was like the time stopped and both of them were just staring at me: Adrianna one hand close to her mouth and the other one in her heart. Connor was still raising the ax, but staring at me.

I stared at him with a threatening look and he looked at Ade through the corner of the eye and then back at me. He lowered the ax, looking kind of scared and confused. "Good.", I said. "I'll explain you how the TV works, but you _can't_ break it, you hear me?", I said and he nodded. He looked so scared, I tried not to laugh.

Ade picked her phone from her pocket and took a picture of Connor. Of course he just stared at her, hearing the sound of the camera.

"Ade!", I yelled.

"What? He doesn't know what I'm doing. He looks so scared.", she answered taking another picture.

"What _are_ you doing? Are you going to talk to someone?", Connor asked.

"No. Phones can also take pictures.", Ade answered.

"Take what?", he asked, confused. _Great, another explanation._

"Come here.", I said, picking my phone. He obeyed. He stood in front of me and I was going to take a picture of him. "Smile.", I said.

"Why?"

"Just smile."

He made a _sort of _smile and I took a picture, full body. I then came closer to him and showed him the phone screen. He looked at it for a few seconds, looking scared.

"Is that me?", he asked.

"Yes.", I said.

"How did you do that?", he asked.

"I took a picture. You just point a camera and what the camera sees, it saves.", I explained.

"Wow… That is very interesting, indeed.", he said. Can I save you?", he said.

"What?", I asked.

"You know… Save one like this, but with you.", he said.

"It's called a picture. It's _taking a picture_ of her.", Adrianna explained.

"Oh… Can I _take a picture_ of you both?", he asked.

We looked at each other and laughed. "Sure", we both said, we loved it. I explained him how to take a picture with a phone and let him do it. We posed together, I smiled and Ade took her tongue out.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"What?", Adrianna asked when she realized he was talking to her.

"Why are you doing that?", he asked.

"I'm posing.", she said.

"You're making a grimace face.", he said and I couldn't hold a laugh.

"What?", she said.

"You are…", Connor started, but I interrupted:

"Stop! Ade, just smile, and Connor, just take the goddamn picture.", I said.

They both obeyed and the picture turned out quite nicely.

"Nice. Now let me take a picture of you two.", Ade said.

"That's not necessary.", I said, embarrassed.

"Oh come on. Just pose.", she said and we did.

We posed together and smiled. He put an arm around me, which made me nervous, but I just ignored it. Ade took the picture, laughing, of course and then showed it to us. It looked really cute, I have to admit.

"So have you showed him his own videos?", Adrianna asked and I remembered about that little detail.

"What?", he asked.

"That's right! I'd forgotten. Did you know they're making a game about you?", I said to him and he made the well-known confused face.

"What kind of game?", he asked.

"A video-game.", Adrianna answered.

"What is that?", Connor asked.

It was honestly getting stressing to have to explain so many things. I just turned the PlayStation 3 on and started _Assassin's Creed Brotherhood_. We were in silence until the game started.

"There.", I said, giving him the DualShock 3 and he looked at it (confused, of course) and then back at me. Of course he had no idea what to do.

"See that guy in the TV?", I asked and he nodded, "You can control him.", I said.

"What? How?", he asked.

"Here: You run here, you interact and mount a horse here, attack here,…", I explained, pointing to the buttons. He started 'walking' with Ezio and his eyes were wide open.

"Not possible…", he said, looking at the Dualshock like it was the forbidden fruit.

"Yeah, it's really cool. Go on, play. That is Ezio Auditore, he's an Assassin like you.", I said.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze?", he asked for my surprise.

"Yes!", I answered and me and Ade shared a look.

"I've heard of him.", Connor said.

**End of Chapter 6. Please give opinions and ideas on the reviews!**


	7. Chapter: A free country

**Hey Guys!**

So sorry this chapter took so long! But school is starting and chapters won't be updated so quickly from now on. I think I can post every week, but I'm not sure. I'll try though!

Hope you like it!

**Ana Croft**

…

Chapter 7: A free country.

…

After about an hour trying to play and laughing a lot teaching Connor to do it, we decided to stop. I was kind of scared Ade would bring up Assassin's Creed... Right now he only knew about Brotherhood and wasn't thinking about _his_ game.

For some reason, I did want him to see it… I was not even sure why, I guess I was scared he would want to come back to the war because he felt bad about not being there or something. _I just don't want him to go away again_, I thought.

"So is Connor staying here through the night?", Ade asked. Damn it, I hadn't thought about that.

"I don't know… Probably not, my parents would never allow that.", I said and he looked at me. "I'm sorry…", I said when he made those 'puppy eyes'.

"That's all right Hannah, I'll find something.", he said, smiling. Awn, he had such a cute smile.

"I have an idea.", Ade said and we looked at her, hopeful, "my aunt is leaving tomorrow, remember? You can stay there tomorrow and the days after. But today she's still there…", she said.

"Aunt Gloria is leaving tomorrow? Already?", I said and Ade nodded, sad.

Aunt Gloria was Adrianna's aunt _(you don't say)_, but we all called her aunt. She was so sweet. Short, slim, black hair and brown eyes… She was that kind of person that everybody likes. She was always making parties and barbeques with Ade and her friends. We girls love her: she is one we talk to when we have problems, she loves fixing our hairs, tell us exiting stories about Africa… Unfortunately she only spends 6 months a year here, the other 6 she is there, in Africa…

"Well but you sure he can stay there?", I asked.

"Yes. But I'll ask her anyway if she doesn't mind.", she asked with a smile she did very often: she knew I would feel bad if she didn't ask aunt Gloria, so she was 'comforting me'.

"Thank you, Adrianna. That's very kind of you.", Connor said smiling and she made a 'Awn' expression, smiling.

"Hannah!", Ade yelled, looking at her watch, "It's almost time for _my _party! I have to go!", she said.

"Already?", I asked. Ade's birthday had been the previous week, but she didn't celebrate because most of our friends were on holidays on the beach, so she decided to celebrate that day.

"Yeah… You'll go, right?", she asked.

"Of course!", I answered and she turned to Connor, checking her phone for texts.

"You can come too!", she said, smiling and hugging him. He smiled and then kissed her hand again.

_Hum…_

"What about the sleepover?", I asked.

Ade's party was sort of a 'hang out' with all her friends, eating her mother's delicious burgers in her backyard and talk, like usual. Everybody liked her parties, they were simple and nice. But after that, the girls stayed and we were going to sleep in her house.

"We'll figure something out.", I said and we hugged. She kept smiling at Connor… Damn.

"Oh, my computer.", she remembered and ran upstairs to go get it.

"Adrianna is very nice.", Connor said.

"Yeah… She is.", I asked, turning my eyes away for some reason.

"So what is she celebrating today?", he asked.

"She turned 16 last week and she is going to celebrated today.", I explained.

"Oh…"

She came down, smiling with her computer bag and Connor suddenly turned very serious. "Bye guys", Ade said and he kept looking at her very seriously.

Suddenly Connor takes a knife from somewhere in the back of his pants and stares at Ade. She was going out through the door, so she didn't see it.

"Goodbye.", I said really quick and closed the door. Then I stood in front of it so Connor wouldn't go outside, chase Ade and kill her or something.

"Hannah.", he said, with the knife in his hands.

"What is that? How long have you been carrying that?", I asked, honestly a little afraid.

"Open the door.", he said, ignoring me, "Did you see that?".

"See what?", I asked, not stepping away from the door.

"The English flag… She's dangerous, I know it! Now open the door.", he continued and I understood what that was all about.

"Connor, it's 2012, you can't just go outside and kill whoever you want!", I said.

"Hannah!", he yelled. _Yey, he spelled my name right!_

"No! Connor, it's 2012, the war is over a long time ago.", I explained and he looked… Confused?

"What?", he asked, lowing his voice.

"Yeah… The war is over… America is free.", I said.

He made lots of weird looks before he spoke: first he looked confused (of course), then he made a 'yeah right' looked, he then looked at my face and made a 'no way!' expression… I have to say, I has finding this very amusing.

"Our country is free?", he finally said.

"Yes Connor, America is free.", I said. _Damn_, I felt like I'd just saved an entire population and was giving my 'you are safe now' speech.

"Really?", he asked, still kind of lost in the information. He ran into my arms and hugged me really hard. I took a couple of seconds to understand the whole thing and hug him back. Oh my, his arms around me were making my heart race… a lot.

When he let go, he had a huge smile on his face and I was red like a tomato.

"Those are great news! I knew we could do it! When George Washington became the leader, I knew our country had great chances of being free.", he was almost jumping with happiness.

"Yes… Great news…", I said, shaking my shirt, "Is it hot in here?".

"Oh my God, I can't believe this! We did it!", he said, hopefully not hearing me.

"Yeah..."

"So why did she had that flag?", he asked.

"It's just fashion, everybody uses clothes with flags nowadays.", I said.

"Oh…"

"So we need to get ready for Ade's party. I'm going to go get dressed.", I said, heading upstairs.

"You already _are_ dressed!", he said.

"Yes, but I need to put something a little more formal…", I said.

"Why such thing? You look beautiful."

I tried to hold a huge 'awn', my head was screaming and jumping with happiness, but failed to hold a smile.

"Thank you, Connor. That's… sweet.", _damn it, I'm blushing again_, "I'm just going to go get the clothes for tonight then."

"Yes… About that… Where will I stay? Is there an inn or something in this land?"

"There's an hotel not far from here. I'll take you there so you can spend the night.", I said.

The phone rang that moment… We weren't going to need the hotel anymore.

**End of Chapter 7. Please give opinions and ideas on the reviews!**


	8. Chapter: Birthday Party

…

Chapter 8: Birthday Party

…

The phone rang that moment.

Connor suddenly held his knife high and looked around like we were being attacked by… witches… Yeah, witches.

"Connor…", I said, sighting, "It's the goddamn phone, chill.".

I walked to the phone and picked it up. It was my mom again.

"Hello?", I started.

"_Yes? Hannah?_", my mom's voice said.

"Hey mom."

"_How are you? Is everything alright?_"

"Yes, mom. I'm going to Ade's house right now. Do you remember? It's her party, I sleep there tonight."

As we talked, Connor was walking around the house.

"_Is it today? Well, that is great honey, because I was just going to tell you me and your father will get late tonight. We may even have to spend the night here._"

"What? Why?"

"_Aunt Daisy is here and she is really bad with all of this. We're staying with her. We might spend the night here._"

"That's alright. I'll be with my friends."

"_Alright, sweetie. Behave! And don't upset Adrianna's mother!_"

"Yes mom…", I said, in the most bored tone possible.

"_Love you._"

"Love you too."

As soon as I put the phone down I hear something break on some other room. _Oh my…_

"Damn it, Connor!", I yelled.

"It wasn't my fault.", I heard his voice coming from the living room.

I walked there, making noise with my feet, so I looked even madder. There he was, standing next to the fireplace looking very seriously at the broken jar on the floor. "It just felt."

"Great… How will I explain that to my mom?", I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Uh…"

"I'm going to go get the vroom."

…

So we were finally ready to leave: I had my sports bag with my pajama, and 'beauty products', which by the way, I had to explain to Connor one by one what they were for; Connor was finally psychologically ready to meet my friends (apparently he isn't good at making some of those) and I'd told him he could sleep in my house while I'm in Ade's.

It would probably be destroyed the next say, but whatever.

It took about 25 minutes to get to Ade's and most of the people were already there, in her backyard. I'd already given her the present, so I only carried my bag. _Actually_, I didn't. Connor insisted it was too heavy, so he carried it for me.

_Awn_.

So when we got there, Ade immediately came to hug us and told me to go put my bag upstairs. She waited with Connor by the _hall _while I went to her bedroom. When I came back down, she leaded us to the backyard.

"Let's introduce you to some people.", she said to Connor.

She first introduced him to Tatiana and Raphael, who were drinking Iced Tea, sitting on some chairs together.

"Hey guys.", I said, talking to them.

"Hi Hannah.", they said. Tatiana hugged me (giggling – girl stuff) and Raphael kissed me on the cheek.

"Guys, this is Connor, he's Hannah's…", Adrianna said and looked at me, confused. _What do I say?_, she asked with her eyes.

"Cousin, right?", Tatiana said, saving us, "Yeah, we met earlier.", they shared two kisses on the cheeks and him and Raphael shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Connor.", Raphael said with his Latin accent.

"You too.", Connor replied.

We continued the 'tour'. The next people Ade introduced Connor to were Taylor and John, two nice guys from our class.

"Hey Hannah.", John said.

"Hi guys!", I answered.

"What's up?", Taylor asked.

"Not much. You?", I said.

"The usual."

"So guys, this is Connor, he's Hannah's cousin.", Ade explained.

"Nice to meet you.", Connor said, shaking their hands.

"Hi. I'm John."

"Name's Taylor."

"You said Connor?", John asked.

"Yes.", Connor answered and John turned his face to me:

"I didn't know you had a cousin with the Assassin's name… You know, the new one… Kenway.", he said.

"How do you know my last name?", Connor asked and I faked a laugh.

"He's kidding. I have to introduce him to some people, see you guys.", I said, pushing Connor away.

"Bye.", they said.

"They were familiar with the Brotherhood… And my last name… Who are they?", Connor asked when we were farther away from them.

"Nobody, Connor. Remember, people know about the Assassins through the games here, Connor.", I explained.

"Hum…", he said, murmuring something else I didn't understand.

Next were other class girl friends: they were all in a group, as usual, talking and laughing really loud. There was Sophie (we all know her by S.), a girl I knew since I was really small; Katherine (which is known by Kat) and also Mira. In that group there were also two more boys: Toby and Brandon.

Sophie has medium size wavy brown hair and brown eyes; a small nose and very cute cheekbones. Kat is also beautiful: blonde, green eyes, short but thin; and Mira has very long and straight dark brown hair and eyes the same color. Most people say that she looks like Alessandra Ambrosio, just with darker hair and eyes.

The 'meet' was normal, Connor did a good jog trying not to freak out about all the guys saying they knew his name from the games and the girls did the usual giggles.

…

It was now time for dinner – yey! Time for Ms. Tyler's delicious burgers!

We all sat by the wooden table with our plastic plates and calmly waited for the food. Well, if calmly means making more noise than that 'singer' woman from the 18th century, I guess.

Everybody was talking really loud and we all seemed to be enjoying the hangout. Me and Connor were kind of in the middle of the long wooden table, with S. by my side and Kat by his.

"So Connor…", I heard Kat saying to him.

"Yes, Katherine?", he asked her.

"Where are you from? Hannah never told us about you."

_Wow, really? I wasn't expecting her to say that._

"Oh, I'm from a village... It's a little far from here."

"Oh, I see. So how long are you staying here?"

"I don't know. Probably a while, right now I have no way of getting back."

"Cool…", she said, twirling her hair like she was an obsessed 12 year old. "So what do you like to do?"

"Hum… I don't know. I don't usually have much spare time."

"Well… But now you're staying here.."

"Yes. Good point! Hum… I guess I like the seas: I always liked going on boats and fishing."

"That's awesome. I love fishing too.", _liar_.

"Really? That's nice, Katherine."

She giggled, "You can call me Kat. It looks like we have a lot in common."

_How subtle._

"Perhaps we do.", he answered and then looked at me. I gave them a 'are you serious?' smile and then turned to S.

"You know..." She said, "That cousin of yours is really cute.",_ what's new_, "Why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

"Uh... I don't know. I guess I just forgot."

"Well, you shouldn't have.", she said and we laughed. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

_Oh damn._

"I... Don't know. I think so. Why?", I asked, sort of provoking her.

"Well... You know.", she said laughing and I tried my best to laugh too. "Do you think he would like me?"

_Come on, Hannah... Control yourself..._ - No idea why that was being so hard.

"Who wouldn't?", we laughed again and she kept staring at Connor.

"Yeah... I mean, do you know his girfriend?"

"No."

"Yeah, I'm probably better than her, right?"

_Oh snap._

**End of Chapter 8. Please give opinions and ideas on the reviews!**


	9. Chapter: Too much to handle

...

Chapter 9: Too much to handle

…

She then laughed really loud and I did my best to do the same.

"Just kidding, Hannah. I don't even know the poor girl.", she said, fixing her hair.

"I know."

_I didn't._

"Kat seems to like him.", S said looking at Connor and Kat, "Well, he _is_ very likeable."

I laughed. "Yeah."

"You have a crush on him, don't you?", she asked.

_Well that was unexpected._ My heart started beating faster for some reason.

"What? S, he's my… Cousin."

"Yeah, but you never talk about him, which means you don't meet him a lot. And come on, if I had a cousin like that I would have a crush on him too."

That made me smile.

"Oh I know you would, S. But don't worry, I don't like Connor.", I answered, looking at her.

"Whatever. I'll pretend I'll believe you."

S had been my best friend for so many years, I liked her so much. She was that person you can talk for hours and never get bored.

I laughed and looked at Connor. He was laughing too, with Kat. I was finding that funny: she kept telling jokes, twirling strands of hair, looking at his eyes, while he just laughed and smirked, looking at hers. Yeah it was funny seeing her so… Desperate? I mean it was funny, but it was also… Never mind.

"So, Connor…", I said, feeling the need to calm that conversation down, "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, Indeed. Your friends are very nice.", he answered.

"Yeah… They are.", I said, looking down.

I had no idea why that was bothering me.

Everybody was now talking to each other and, not sure why, those three days in the 18th Century came through my mind again: being in the forest, freezing, and Connor putting a cloak around me; killing a wolf and feeling horrible; seeing the village for the first time and meeting Lola, who kept saying _"You poor soul."_; meeting Tara, Sophia and Natalie; Connor saying that I snored; Connor teaching me how to use a bow; that woman 'singing' in the show; the walk at night with Connor; the last words he had said to me there…

By this time, everybody was eating making a lot of noise and I was just lost in my own thoughts, holding the well-known necklace and thinking if Connor's words had been real.

"Are you all right, Hannah?", the voice crossed my thoughts like an arrow.

"What?", I asked.

It was Connor: "Are you feeling all right?", he said, looking at me very seriously.

_No, I'm not._ I was feeling nauseous with that all thing and for one second I thought I was going to puke.

"Uh… Yeah.", I said.

"Are you sure?", he asked again.

It was on my mind again… It was too much. I had no idea what that all thing had been and no idea what he was doing there now. I just couldn't take it all again. A tear started running down my face and I looked down, trying to disguise it.

Connor put one hand on my cheek and the other one on my hand. "Hannah?", he said.

I got up really quick. "I'll be right back.", I said, cleaning the tears.

I almost ran to the house and went to the nearest bathroom. I closed the door behind me and just 'let it all out'. I just lost it. It was all being too much for me to handle. I cried and put my hands on my head, deeply thinking about what my life had been for the last month and a half. I'd missed him so much, not knowing if I'd ever actually seen him…

Someone knocked on the door: "Hannah?", Connor's voice said, "What is going on?"

I cleaned the tears once more. "Nothing, Connor, I'll go back in a second."

"Hannah… Please come out. Let me talk to you, I'm worried."

"Don't be. I'll be outside in a minute."

"Hannah?", Ade's voice now, I thought.

"Ade?"

"It's me. What's happening?", she said.

"Nothing… Look, don't worry about me, I'll go back in a minute.", I answered.

"Hannah, please…", I heard Connor say.

"Honey, you can't tell me not to worry about you, it doesn't work.", Ade said and I felt a _little_ better, "Just come out, let's talk."

A few seconds of wondering what I should do. I didn't want to face my friends after that, but I specially didn't want to see Connor's worried face that moment.

"I can't.", I finally said.

"Hannah, the only people here are me and Connor. It's ok.", she said.

I looked at the mirror, at my red and wet face and put my hair behind my back. I sighted, imagining two of the people I love the most in this world behind that door, worried. I would do the same if I was in their shoes, so, using all the strength I had, I opened the door.

There they were: looking at me like someone had died and I kept looking down. "Hannah…", Ade said, when she saw my face. Connor grabbed my hand.

"What is going on?", he asked.

"I just… It's complicated.", I said, with no clue how to explain that situation.

"Did someone hurt you?", Connor asked.

"No… Don't worry."

"Hannah, please talk to us.", Ade said.

"I… It's just…", I tried to speak, looking at them, "It's making me so confused.".

"What is?", Ade asked.

"This!", I said, kind of pointing at Connor. "How is it possible that you're here? You're not even supposed to be real!"

"Hannah! Calm down, all right?!", Ade said, seeing Connor's hurt face.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Connor, I just…", I said and then… I just let myself fall to his arms and hugged him.

"It's all right…", he said, passing his hand through my hair. "I understand."

Then I stepped back and looked at his face, felling the need to ask him. I just had to:

"Did you mean it?"

"What?", he asked, confused.

"What you said in the village… Before you left to fight.", I said, not deviating my eyes from his for one second.

He realized what I was talking about and looked down for one second, then back at me. "Of course. I always will."

Awn. I looked at Ade.

"We need to talk, Hannah.", Ade said.

"Not now, all right? It's your day and we're going to enjoy it. We'll talk about it later.", I said.

"All right then. Let's go."

Trying to get myself together, I came back to the party and joined our friends, who luckily didn't ask many questions about that 'episode'.

The party was nice: we danced, we played,… We just had fun. I didn't give much thought to what had happened, but Connor gave me a worried look every time I looked at him.

**End of Chapter 9. Please give opinions and ideas in the reviews!**


	10. Chapter: Courting

…

Chapter 10: Courting

…

The party went really fast. Before I knew it, it was getting dark and most of the people were going home. I decided it was time to take Connor home too and return for the sleepover.

"Don't take very long!", Ade said.

"I won't.", I answered.

I turned away to leave, but she grabbed my wrist and whispered: "Are you really ok, Hannah?".

"Yes, don't worry."

…

"Damn it, he was here a minute ago.", I whispered to myself, noticing that Connor had suddenly disappeared. I had to take him home! I looked around and spotted him next to the food table with Kat. I approached slowly, trying to listen to what they were saying.

"Oh, do you really have to go?", Kat was saying.

"Yes, Katherine, I am deeply sorry, but I must go. Hannah is taking me home because she is going to stay here through the night.", he answered. _Very specific, Connor…_

"Too bad… We should meet sometime, you know?", she asked him.

"Perhaps…"

"Hey guys.", I interrupted.

"Hey Hannah.", Kat said and Connor smiled at me.

"Connor, let's go?", I asked.

"Yes Hannah.", he said, walking towards me. Before he was next to me, he turned to Kat and approached her again. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Katherine."

_Damn you, dude…_

…

We started walking through the streets. I was really focused in my thoughts, thinking about Connor and every other girl he met since he got there. _Why the hell was I so mad about it?_

"Something wrong, Hannah?", he asked, suddenly. I must've made an expression or something.

"What? No.", I answered looking away.

"Yes there is, what is bothering you?"

"Uh… It's just…", I started and then sighted, "Forget it.".

He stopped walking. "You have to talk to me, Hannah."

I stopped walking too. "I'm sorry…", I said and then placed my hands in my hips, "Look, do you have to flirt with _every_ girl you meet?", _I was mad…_

"What? What do you mean? I didn't _flirt_ with anyone."

"Oh come on, dude…"

He made a very confused face and then smirked.

"Why do you keep saying such thing? Are you jealous or something?"

_God, sometimes I just felt like ripping his head off._

"I am not jealous… It's just… You seem to be nicer to them."

"What do you mean? I am nice to you."

"I know. But when you meet my friends, you speak Mohawk and kiss their hands.", _I have no idea what I'm saying_.

"And that bothers you?"

"No! I mean… When we met, you hated me.", I said and then felt really embarrassed about it. I turned away so I wouldn't look at his face. We were just standing there in silence.

"I didn't hate you."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you didn't like me.", I answered, still not looking at him.

"Well, we most certainly didn't meet under the best conditions."

"Still…"

A few seconds of silence with our first meet going through my mind.

* * *

_"Oh my God, please don't kill me."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"What?"_

_"WHO ARE YOU?"_

_"Uh… My name is Hannah."_

_"What is your allegiance?"_

_"What?"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I don't know how I got here! Please don't kill me!"_

* * *

"Hannah, I don't know what you want me to say… You know I… Have feelings for you."

I couldn't hold a little smile, looking at him through the corner of the eye.

"I can't seem to understand why talking to other females bothers you. You are my love, not them.", he added and I just wanted to run to his arms and hug him so hard I would crush him… How damn sweet! But he made a 'oh crap' face and coughed: "I mean, you are my… Uh… My… Is the house still far?".

I finally turned to him and he looked back.

"It's not talking to them that bothers me… It's just…", he was looking at me deep in the eyes now and it was hard for me to focus… Damn it, I was stuttering! "I… It's not common around here for a guy to… You know… Speak Mohawk and be so sweet to a girl when they meet unless he is trying to impress her… And… Uh… You are… You know, you're a good-looking guy and girls seem to like you… A lot.", _awkward…_

He was now smirking. He seemed to find that amusing.

"You… You think I'm good-looking?", he asked.

Seriously, _that_ is what he heard?

"Uh… Kind of….", my cheeks were redder than a tomato. "Did you listen to what I said?"

"Yes… Well, it is not my fault I'm so charming and all the ladies like me."

_Bastard._

I made an indignant expression and then then sighted. He started laughing.

"Connor…"

"Hannah, please… I am not interested in your friends.", he said with a weary voice.

"I'm sorry, Connor. I'm starting to sound like 'Overly attached girlfriend'.", I said and then laughed a little to myself because I knew he had no idea who that was.

I looked at him again and now _he_ was redder than a tomato.

"Uh… Girlfriend? You are my… Does that mean we are…", he started stuttering and I was laughing on the inside with his cute confused look. "You are my girlfriend?"

"Uh…", _damn it, awkward… what should I say?_, "I don't know… Am I?"

"I'm not sure… How do you usually do that here in 2012?", he asked to my surprise.

"Well… The guy just… Asks if the girl he likes wants to be his girlfriend."

"Really? That is all?"

"Yeah… How do you do it in the 18th century?", I asked.

"Well, my tribe taught me a more complicated way. I have to talk to your mother to see if she agrees to let me court you… If she says yes, I can start doing that: you know, talk to you in a certain way and do a bunch of embarrassing things so you will like me and if you respond a certain way, we can… Date.", he said the whole thing with his hands behind his back, looking at me a little embarrassed.

That was so damn cute! _'A bunch of embarrassing things so you will like me'_, awn!

"That is so sweet!", I said, smiling and he shrugged, still blushing. "I don't know if it is a good idea to talk to my mother though…", I said and he made a sad look. "I mean, she would love you, but you have to understand you're a little… Older than me and you're… Well, an assassin."

"Oh…", he seemed to be really sad though I didn't get why.

"Tell me something… What kind of embarrassing things would you have to do?", I asked, curious.

"Uh… I would have to… Dance for you or play a flute.", he said and I almost laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I would love to see that.", I said, messing with him and rolled his eyes. "What else?"

"Well, with your mother's permission I would visit you at night with a light when everyone else is sleeping. You would see me and… Well, if you liked me you would blow the light and I would be a part of your family.", he explained. _Odd…_

"That's so cute!", I said and he shrugged again. "But very complicated!", I added.

"Yes, well… It would definitely be worth it for you…"

_Awn!_ I couldn't help it! I hugged him really fast and he hugged me back. It didn't even cross my mind that some nosy neighbor could be watching and would tell my parents, which I was trying to avoid since we left the house…

Anyway, there we were hugging and almost without thinking, I placed my mouth close to his ears and whispered: "Maybe you should just ask."

* * *

**End of Chapter 10. Hope you liked it! Please give opinions and ideas on the reviews! Bye.**


	11. Chapter: Big Mistake

**Hey guys**

Look, I am so sorry the story is being so slow, but I've been really busy and I have so many ideas.

Please tell me if you want me to make the story long with lots and lots of stuff (:b) or if you want me to rush the ending a little bit.

Oh, and please tell me the size of the chapters you want. Longer? Shorter? Like this?

**Thank you.**

* * *

…

Chapter 11: Big mistake

…

He slowly smiled and hugged me even harder. All I could think was 'Did I just say this out loud?'.

"Well, in that case…", he started, when we pulled apart.

"Not now!", I quickly said, thinking it was not the time for him to make the question. I had to rush home!

…

After making Connor run for about two minutes, we got home and I was now explaining him what he should do if he needed me.

"So if there's an emergency or a big problem, just pick this phone…", I said, like he was a two-year old child, "…and press two. Alright? Two! I'll answer you from Ade's house, ok?".

"Yes, thank you Hannah."

"If you get hungry just go to the kitchen and take whatever you like from the fridge. The bathroom is right there and you can sleep here, in my bed.", I said, looking at the time in my phone, "Did you understand?".

"Yes.", he nodded.

"I'm going to get you a pajama. Remember, press two!", I said, putting my phone down on my desk and rushing to my parents' closet.

Connor followed me. "Honestly, Hannah… Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

"No problem, Connor. You helped me when I was in your village.", I was saying this while taking a pajama from the back of my parents' wardrobe.

"So, uh… Is… Is _this_ going to stay here too?", Connor said, looking at Snowball very seriously. The puppy was looking at Connor two, looking forward to be petted. It wasn't working.

"_This_ is my dog, Snowball.", I said indignant with the pajama on my hands.

"Oh… It's a… dog."

_What did you think it was?_

"Don't worry, Snow is a really good puppy.", I said, trying to reach the puppy, "Aren't you? Yes, good boy", I petted him and Connor smiled.

He was now petting Snowball too. I got close the light switch.

"Connor?"

"Yes?", he said, turning his head in my direction.

I turned the light on.

"Holy…"

…

Alright, finally ready to leave! I was ready. I said goodbye to Snow and Connor (they both got a hug) and started my way to Ade's home.

I had to get there as soon as possible, so I took the shortcut I knew. It crossed a dark alley which saved me lots of time. _Big mistake, though_.

I was entering the alley, looking at the time in my phone once more when I heard laughs. I turned my head really fast and two guys were there, smoking. I couldn't really see their faces.

"Hannah!", one of them said and I recognized the voice. _Oh God…_ My heart started beating faster. He came closer and when the light hit his face I saw it.

_It was him…_

"Jake?"

Jake was this jackass from my 7th grade. He was two years older than me, tall, quite attractive. He had brown hair and green eyes. The other guy was probably Will, his best friend, almost as stupid as him. Adrianna had dated Jake, God knows how. But she broke up with him when she understood he liked his drugs more than his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here at this time?", he said, doing that look like I had nowhere to run. Well, that was not so wrong.

"Not of your business. I have to go.", I said, starting to walk away. He grabbed my hand.

"Hold on, is that how you treat a friend?", he asked and Will threw his cigar on the ground.

_Great, this is just what I needed._

"Let go of my hand, Jake.", I said with the most serious face ever, more nervous than I tried to look.

"What?", he said, still grabbing me, "Come on, aren't you happy about seeing me?"

I used my right arm to punch his so he would let me go. Instead he just grabbed me with his other arm and pushed me to the wall, holding both my arms.

"I sure am happy about seeing you…", he said with his hand going where it shouldn't.

"Damn it, get off!", I yelled but he didn't stop. I tried to kick him, but it wasn't working. I could feel the smell of alcohol.

"What the fuck?", Will said behind Jake. Suddenly I heard him (Jake) groan and he was thrown in the ground.

"Get your hands off of her!", a voice said. It was Connor! What the hell was he doing there?

"Who's this, Hannah?", Will said, moving his fists, preparing to fight, "Your boyfriend?".

"Well, whoever he is, he should mind his own business.", Jake said, getting up.

I sighed with relief really fast, putting my hand on my chest. _Thank God!_, was all I could think.

"Who the hell are you?", Will asked Connor with his fists up.

"Right now I'm the guy that is about to break your face.", Connor answered.

_Wow, I had never heard him talk like that. Damn…_

Jake laughed: "We'll see about that."

And it started: Jake tried to punch Connor but missed; Connor punched him so hard I saw the blood jumping from his nose; Will made a scared look but stayed to give it a shot… Let's face it: It was totally unfair. I mean it was two guys against Connor… Those guys didn't stand a chance.

They tried and tried, but it was hard to hit Connor. When Jake finally punched him, he made an expression so threatening that both the guys realized they were screwed. He punched one, kicked the other and then finished by throwing them both on the ground.

"Connor!", I yelled so he would stop. He looked at me, but then got on top of Jake, ignoring me. He whispered something on his ear and Jake spited on Connor's face. Will was still groaning on the ground, with his hand on his bleeding nose. Connor started punching Jake repeatedly. "Connor, enough!", I yelled again. He ignored me. I honesty got scared he would kill him right there. I got closed and put a hand on his shoulder. "He had enough. Stop!", I said and he finally stopped.

"If you ever touch her again…", Connor said, getting up. Jake had his face full of blood and started coughing. I had both my hands on my mouth with a tear running down my face.

That did not just happened.

I stepped back, for some reason wanting to get farther from Connor, so scared I thought I would faint. Connor approached me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?", he asked. His hands were now in my neck.

"You didn't have to do _that_! I thought you were going to kill him.", I said, as low as possible. The guys were still on the ground, trying to get up.

"He was going to hurt you! I could never let that happen.", he answered and I did my best to stay calm. In that moment I just wanted to get the hell away from there.

I sighed: "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your phone.", he said, holding my phone. I didn't even know how to react. "I just saved your life… You could show a little gratitude, you know?", he said and I got the reference of when we first met. I made a sort of smile and he smirked. I can't believe I was smiling in a situation like that.

"Thanks… Thank you so much, Connor. If you hadn't appeared…", I said, with horrible thoughts going through my mind.

"I told you I would find you that night… Didn't I?"

I just had to kiss him.

**End of Chapter 11. Please give opinions and ideas on the reviews!**


	12. Chapter: Sleepover party time

…

Chapter 12: Sleepover party time!

…

Finally! Sleepover party time! _'God, I hope this is it.'_, I thought as I entered Ade's house. Connor had already gone home, pretending that 'episode' never happened. In that moment I just wanted to enjoy the time with my friends and pretend too.

"Hey Hannah!", all my friends yelled when I came in Ade's room.

There was: Adrianna, Sophie, Katherine, Mira, Tatiana and me. "You took so long!", Tatiana said.

"I'm sorry guys, I had an unexpected meeting…", I sighed, remembering the dark alley.

"Oh I see… You were making out with that cousin of yours…", Mira said and they all laughed.

_How did I get friends like that? Sometimes I just wonder._

"No, that was not it. Jake decided to show up.", I explained.

"Oh God…", S rolled her eyes.

"That jerk? He was at your house?", Ade asked.

"God no. I met him on the street. He was with Will.", I said and they all sighed. They all knew the idiots they were.

"Did they mess with you?", S asked.

"Yeah…"

"The usual?", Ade asked.

"No, they had been drinking. Jake decided to be the asshole of the year and… Well he…", I didn't quite know how to explain it.

"He what? Did he hurt you?", S asked.

"He…", deep breath, "He pushed me to a wall and started putting his hands… everywhere.", I knew it was ok to tell them, they were the best friends a person could have.

"Oh my God.", some of the girls said and I think they were trying not to laugh. Even I was trying not to laugh. It sounded so stupid when I said it like that.

"Are you serious? What did you do?", Kat asked and we all turned serious.

"Well I hit him and screamed but the guy just wouldn't let go. He was really drunk.", I explained and two of the girls covered their mouths with their hands. "Luckily… Connor showed up."

"What?", Kat almost yelled and the story had just gotten seriously interesting.

"Connor just appeared out of nowhere and saved me.", I said and they all giggled.

"What did he do?", S asked.

"Well they had a pretty bad fight. Connor just pulled Jake when he was grabbing me yelling 'get your hands off her' and threw him like he was a bag of trash.", I said to their interested expressions.

"Well he kind of is.", S said and we all laughed.

"That is so sweet!", Ade said, "Did he fight them?".

"Are you kidding me? He beat them so hard they couldn't even stand up in the end.", I explained and all of the mouths were wide open.

"Oh my God, are you freaking serious? He fought both of them? And won?", Mira asked surprised.

"Yeah. Jake is never going to leave me alone now… When Connor was finished he had so much blood on his face I thought he was going to die or something close to that.", I answered.

"Holy cow! No way!", Ade yelled with her hands on her head, "Connor beat them up? To save his g… cousin? That's so sweet.", _I can't believe she almost said it._

"Oh my God, I just want to freaking marry that guy!", Kat said.

"Yeah, we all noticed at the party, Kat.", Mira said.

"What?", Kat asked, acting surprised.

"Oh come on Kat…", Tatiana said. "You were hitting on him like he was Brad Pitt or something."

We all laughed. "Even better.", S said.

"Does he have a girlfriend, Hannah?", Mira asked.

"Uh…", I thought about something to say, "I don't know… Probably."

"Lucky her.", Ade said, looking at me smirking.

…

Alright! We had our pajamas on, brushed teeth, sleeping bags ready and we were all sitting in a circle, talking. Ade's mom came in when we laughed really loud.

"Hey girls, is everything ok?", Mrs. Tyler asked.

"Yes Mrs. Tyler.", we all answered and she smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep. I had a busy week! Tomorrow I'll probably sleep late, but you girls feel free to get up and eat whatever you like, alright? Good night, try not to make lots of noise."

"Good night Mrs. Tyler.", we all said.

"Good night, mom.", Ade said.

Ade's mom left and we were all alone again.

"God, I can't believe the Summer is almost ending…", Tatiana said and we sighted.

"Yeah… We're half way there.", Ade said.

"Girls, let's not talk about that right now.", I said and they smiled.

"What shall we talk about then?", S asked.

"Well, how about the ball that's coming up in two days?", Kat suggested and I remembered it.

There was a problem with our school in the end of the year, so the annual ball had to be postponed. I had never gone to a ball and honestly didn't really want to. Once again, I had decided not to go. It was kind of like a regular prom: the girls wear beautiful dresses, there's lots of food and drinks, dance, a king and a queen…

"Oh yeah! Have you girls seen my dress?", Adrianna asked.

"I haven't!", Kat and Tatiana said at the same time.

Ade tried not to make much noisy as she rushed to her closet and carefully took out her beautiful dress. I had already seen it, but that didn't make the surprise of seeing it and imagining it on Ade go away. It went down until her feet, it was light blue, it had no sleeves and a black belt with a dark blue rose in it. It was quite nice. She was going to wear it with these cute black sandals and a short black jacket.

"Oh my God."; "It's beautiful.", we all started saying as we came closer to the dress to get a better look.

"Mine is pink.", Kat said.

"Mine is purple.", Tatiana said.

"Mine too.", Mira said.

"Mine is orange.", S said and they all looked at me like they were waiting for my color.

"Oh, I'm not going.", I said and they rolled their eyes.

"Again?", Mira asked.

"Come on, Hannah. I'll be there, so it will be fun.", S said and I smiled.

"You girls know I'm not the ball kind of girl.", I said, just wanting to speak about something else.

"But Hannah… We may never get balls like these again. We have to enjoy them!", Adrianna said.

"Ade… Come on, you know I wouldn't even enjoy it.", I explained, rolling my eyes.

"Why? Don't you have someone to go with? Just come with us, we'll go as a group of friends.", Kat suggested.

"Ask Connor to go with you.", Ade said.

_Damn it Ade._

"He's my cousin.", I said, giving her an '_I'll kill you_' look.

"Well, if you want I can go with him.", Kat said, making the girls laugh.

"I'm sure you could.", I said.

"Seriously, would you mind if I went with him?", Kat insisted.

_Oh crap, she's serious_.

"What? Well… Uh. No, I guess.", _she better not be freaking thinking about it_.

"Come on Kat… We all know you're going with John.", S said, making me calm down a little bit.

"Yeah…", Kat sighted.

…

It was almost midnight and we were trying to make the least noise as possible (failing). Suddenly we heard someone whisper outside. Ade sh'd us all.

"Girls, girls… Do you hear that?", she whispered. We all became silent.

We could hear a voice whispering outside: "Hannah? Hannah!".

"Oh my God, what is that?", S asked and I looked at Ade.

"Looks like somebody is calling you…", she said and we all got up.

"Hannah?", we heard.

I was the first one to get to the window, but after two seconds we were all there. I blinked lots of times until I could see who was outside.

"Hannah! Thank the Lord I found you", the man said.

"Connor? What the hell?", I asked. _Damn it, why did he keep doing that?_

"Hannah! I need to talk to you!", he said and half of the girls were laughing their heads off inside.

"Damn it, Connor! What's going on?", I sort of whispered through the window, (pretending) like I was mad.

"Well… Uh… Can I go up there?", he said and I put my hands on my head, not knowing what to say.

"_Yes_!", Kat yelled and another laugh attack invaded the room. "please do.", she joked.

"Connor, you can't be here.", I tried to calm down and say.

"But, Hannah… Your parents are home.", he said and my heart raced.

"What?", I almost yelled and the girls turned serious.

"It's true.", he said with a really cute 'please believe me' look.

"And they didn't call me? Damn it!", I got really mad and looked at my phone, across the bedroom. I turned to Ade: "Can he come inside, to talk?", I asked, praying she wouldn't think I was asking too much.

"Hannah, I can't let him in the bedroom!", she whispered and I sighted.

"Can we just talk in the hall?", I asked.

"Damn it, Hannah! What if my mom wakes up?", she asked, mad.

"Why are you worried your parents will see him?", Mira asked me and I got really nervous, not knowing what to say.

"I'm not… I just… Ade, please!", I turned to Ade.

"I'm sorry Hannah…", she sighted.

"Fine", I said, picking my robe, "I'll go out there."

"Damn it, Hannah! ", she said and then lowered her voice, "You're starting to worry me, you're risking so many things for this boy!".

"Guys, what is going on?", Kat asked but we ignored her.

"I'm sorry, Ade. I am! I'm sorry you got caught up in all of this, but you don't understand!", I whispered, not even caring the girls were hearing us anymore. Ade looked even angrier now.

"I _do_ understand, Hannah! You like him! But this is too damn much! The world doesn't spin around him and you can't just ask me to do things like these for a guy I don't even know!", she said, nor whispering anymore.

"I don't like him, Adrianna! I…", I started and then sighted, "You know he's different! You know his story!"

"This is going too far!", Ade almost yelled.

"Guys, calm down! What the hell?", S said, getting between me and Ade.

**End of Chapter 12. Hope you liked it. Please leave opinions and ideas on the reviews.**


	13. Chapter: The love you feel

**Hey guys :)**  
I'm sorry I take a little longer to write now, but I've been really busy.

Anyway, I just wanted to** THANK YO**U all for your kind reviews and say that I actually use your opinions :D

Oh, and yes! I would love a Connor too.

* * *

...

Chapter 13: The love you feel

...

By that time I wasn't thinking that he was out there, waiting for an answer. I was arguing with Ade and S was trying to get us away from each other. Of course I wasn't even considering hitting her or saying something _really_ bad, but I guess no one was used to see us discussing like that.

"I said I was going out there! Don't worry.", I said to Ade as we ignored S.

"That's not the point, Hannah! The point is everything you're doing for this guy. It's getting really stupid.", she said, making me stop walking toward the door and turning around again.

"I'm sorry that how we feel about each other is so stupid and affects your life, Adrianna.", I commented, making her angrier.

"How you feel about each other? Come on, you don't even know this guy!"

"Excuse me? I thought you liked him!"

"I don't know him! And neither do you! According to what you told me you were with him for like three days and you think you know all about him? Come on, do you know his full name? Or what are his parents' names? Or how he treated his previous girlfriends?", she asked, angry, not whispering anymore and making movements with her hands.

"Because that is totally what defines the love you feel for someone.", I crossed my arms, saying this with irony.

"Really, Hannah?", Ade asked, crossing hers as well, "_Love_? Is that what you feel for him?".

I was going to fight back, but before I could speak Connor jumped in through the window and scared us all.

"Did you girls forget about me or what?", he asked, smiling, with his Assassin clothes on his hands. _How the hell did he climb holding that?_

Ade looked at me like I was the one telling him to climb up.

"Uh… Good evening, Connor.", Kat said, looking at him awkwardly.

"To you as well.", he said, smiling and then looked at me and Ade, "What is going on?".

"Hannah and Ade are having a fight.", Mira said. _Wow, please… Don't hide any details, Mira._

"Really? About what?", he said, getting slowly next to me and looking at Ade like he was taking my side right away.

"About you, actually.", I said and he looked at me, "Let's just talk outside.", I started walking, picking my robe with one hand and his hand with the other one, pulling him.

"Hannah…", Ade sighted.

"It's alright. He's not staying.", I said not even looking back.

"You can talk here if you like.", she said and I wondered what changed her mind.

"It's alright.", I looked at her impatient.

"Seriously, don't go outside.", she said and the girls agreed.

"Yeah, Hannah. You have more chances of waking Ade's mom if you get out of the room.", Tatiana said.

"Fine.", I said looking at Ade to see how she was reacting. I turned to Connor.

"Did I come in a bad time?", he asked really confused.

"Never.", I heard Kat murmur.

"What's going on, Connor? What do you mean my parents are home?", I asked.

"Well, I was lying in the bed, trying to sleep, when I heard a noise downstairs. That… _dog _of yours ran to the front door and I approached the stairs with my Tomahawk. I heard them talk and I believe they were your parents.", he explained, "So I picked my clothes and weapons and got out through the window.", he said.

_Oh wait… My friends were there… Crap._

"Hannah's parents don't know you are here?", Mira asked.

"Wait, you guys were talking about love…", Tatiana commented.

"Hannah, is he really your cousin? Or _just_ your cousin?", Kat asked.

They were all getting to the truth and I got really nervous. How do you explain something like that? Connor looked at me like he was waiting for me to give him orders to say he was my cousin or not. I looked at Ade through the corner of my eye and she made a 'give up' look.

I sighted really deeply and made my decision. I was going to tell them.

"Alright, he's not.", I said, kind of afraid of the reactions.

"Oh my God, he's your boyfriend?", Mira asked really loud and S shushed her.

I slowly turned and faced their surprised expressions. I shrugged saying 'I'm sorry' with my eyes.

"No way…", Tatiana said with her hands on her mouth.

"Well, actually I haven't properly asked Hannah if I could court her, but I believe she feels the same as I feel for her and…", Connor started – which I did not expect – and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Connor… They get it.", I said and he looked down. How cute.

"Oh… You guys… Date.", Kat said like we had taken the food from her table.

"You date your cousin?!", Tatiana yelled and we all exploded laughing.

Suddenly I looked at Connor and he was looking at S really seriously. I looked at her and she had a sort of smirk looking at him. It looked like they were having a telepathic conversation.

"You knew.", he said like he had just read her mind.

"From the moment you touched her face when she cried earlier.", she said to him and I smiled to myself wondering how she had got it.

"Taty, he's not her cousin. She lied. He's been her boyfriend from the start.", Mira explained.

"Oh…", Tatiana slowly understood the whole thing.

"You should've told us.", Mira said, crossing her arms but smiling.

"I'm sorry…", I shrugged.

"Oh, you should go with Connor to the school dance!", Tatiana suggested and I nodded.

"No, I said I wasn't going…", I explained.

"What is this dance you speak of?", Connor asked, obviously intrigued.

"It's stupid…", I sighted but the girls interrupted:

"You _have_ to go with her, Connor!", S said.

"It's like this ball where you have lots of food and drinks…", Kat explained, but Mira continued:

"Yeah, and you just dance and have fun with your friends… Hannah never goes…"

"Is that so?", he asked, looking at me.

_I really didn't want to go. Balls were never my kind of thing_.

"Connor doesn't like these things either.", I said, hoping they would drop it.

"Yes I do.", he said. _Damn you, Connor_!

"But… I remember you sighting every time someone talked about the show fair and stuff.", I said to him, with that lady 'singing' and that night going through my mind. Oh, what I had to do trying not to laugh…

"Well, anything is nice as long as I'm with you.", he said, looking down like he was embarrassed to say this. Of course the room just filled with 'awns'. _How the hell did you become an Assassin? You cute little thing._

"So… You want to go?", I asked not really knowing what to expect from the answer, trying not to smile from his cute face.

"If you wish me to accompany you, I would be glad to join you.", he said and I did my best not to shake my hands like a five year old that sees the most cute puppy ever. Great! Another round of 'awns'!

"See, Hannah? You _have_ to go this year.", Tatiana said.

"Yeah… You know, tomorrow we should all go to that mall next to the beach! There are some cute dresses there and other stuff.", Mira said and I remembered which mall she was talking about.

"Yeah! And we should go to the beach!", S said. I looked at Connor and imagined him on a beach. _Not a bad picture, I have to say… Oh God, did I just actually think that?!_

"Yeah!", all the girls agreed.

"My brother is coming tomorrow so he can drive us.", Ade said. "What do you guys think?"

"Sounds awesome… My parents are not going to be here tomorrow, so I have nothing to do.", Mira exclaimed, "I just have to talk to them."

"Cool. I think I can go too.", Kat said.

"Can I ask Raphael to come with us?", Tatiana asked.

"Sure.", Ade said and they all looked at me.

"What about you guys?", Mira asked. Connor looked at me like I was holding the world in my hands.

"I don't know… We can't _all_ go in your brother's car.", I said.

"He'll take the van.", Ade said. I considered.

"What do you think, Connor?", Kat asked him.

"Hannah should decide. After all, I'm staying with her.", he said.

"Well… I have to talk to my parents and it's a little short noticed, but I'll see what I can do.", I said and they all smiled.

…

Before I knew it, we were sitting in a circle and three of the girls were sitting around Connor making braids in his hair_… His beautiful, beautiful hair_…

"You know, Connor, you have really nice hair.", they kept saying.

_How did we get to this?_

"Hannah has this thing called shampoo that makes your hair smell really nice and get soft.", he said like he was saying some other completely normal thing.

…

After lots of giggles and conversations about what the next day would be, we noticed it was late and remembered that Connor wasn't supposed to be here. I started thinking about where he would go and what he would do. Would he go to an hotel? He would probably beat up every or murder every human being there. When I came back to Earth I noticed I had been staring right at him and he was smiling.

"I should go.", he said as he got up. Damn, he must have understood trough my expressions.

"Oh, don't…", the girls started.

**End of Chapter 13. Hope you guys liked it. Please give opinions and ideas on the reviews.**


	14. Chapter: Just an accident

…

Chapter 14: Just an accident

…

"You can stay a little longer if you want.", Ade said with a low voice.

"I'm surprised your mom hasn't waken yet.", I said, looking at her, hoping she would understand the meaning behind the words.

"Please… When that woman falls asleep, an elephant couldn't wake her up.", Ade answered me.

"Yeah, remember our last sleepover?", Kat asked, provoking laughs. I hadn't been there. "We made more noise than Mira's cat and she never woke up.", she completed, making the laughs harder.

Wow, _now _she doesn't wake up…

"I must go anyway…", Connor continued, "I shouldn't even be here at this moment. I must find some other place to go spend the rest of the night.", he said picking his things.

"I don't understand, Hannah…", Kat started, "if you brought your boyfriend without him having a place to stay… what were you thinking? I mean, he would just spend the night with _you _at your house?", she asked giggling and then turned very serious: "Oh…"

_Please tell me she's not thinking what I think she's thinking…_

"Have a good night ladies.", Connor said kissing every girl's hand, one by one. Why did he keep doing that? _We get it, you're sweet!_ Leaving the girls to their giggles, he came next to me.

"Good night, Hannah.", he said, making my heart beat faster just by standing that close.

"Where are you going?", I asked with my roar voice as worried as my mind.

"I'll find something…", he smiled, looking in my eyes, probably hoping I wouldn't worry. It wasn't working.

I could tell he was a little nervous too. He looked at the girls through the corner of his eyes before he looked at me, like he was going to do or say something he didn't want them to hear. The girls were all hugging as one, looking at us like we were Romeo and Juliet about to say goodbye forever. _This is not a freaking tragedy movie, guys_. Connor hugged me for a while and then headed to the window.

The girls started whispering to Ade, saying things I couldn't quite hear. I believe I heard a «Come on, Ade», but I couldn't be sure. In that moment I was too focused on the _Assassin_. I watched him wave goodbye and almost felt like he was going to war or something.

"Fine…", I heard Ade suddenly sight and the girls started clapping with happiness. What _had_ they been talking about? Connor was already half outside, so he just stared at them with that cute confused look. "He can stay."

"What?", I asked, wondering if I had heard that well.

"Connor can stay through the night…", she said, not sure of her own words. The girls giggled and pulled Connor inside. He kept the confused look.

"What are you saying?", I asked, approaching her slowly like I wanted her to admit she had changed her mind.

"He can sleep here… As long as he stays still and doesn't wake my mom…", _what do you mean «stays still»_?

"Really?", I asked, not even changing my serious expression.

"If he wants.", she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you so much, Adrianna, I appreciate it.", Connor said, hugging her and then put down his things.

"What are those?", S asked, taking a better look at his weapons.

"They're… Objects for a thing Connor is auditioning for.", I said and she believed it.

As Connor talked to the girls, me and Ade picked this extra sleeping bad she had and prepared it for him.

"I'm sorry, Hannah.", Ade said as she shook a thin blanket.

"For what? You don't have to let him stay.", I said, helping her with the blanket.

"I shouldn't have said those things about you and Connor.", she looked back, making sure him or the girls weren't listening. They were all touching Connor's hair again. "I actually think he's a really sweet guy."

"Yeah… Thanks.", I said.

"I'm letting an Assassin stay through the night. Don't say I never did anything for you.", she answered, making me smile. _God, I love my best friend_…

So we all lay in our beds: there were two lines of sleeping bags on the floor:

**Line 1:** Sophie, Tatiana and Mira

**Line 2:** Kat, me and Connor

We actually didn't take long to fall asleep.

…

I opened my eyes after a wonderful dream: I only remembered me and Connor riding two white horses through his village and meeting Tara, Sophia and Natalie. I couldn't remember anything else. When I woke up, I looked at Connor and he was still sleeping (or so I thought). I stared at his little angelic face for a while and then noticed… Guess what?! His hand was on mine. What a coincidence! I smiled to myself and closed my eyes again. I opened them once (just checking) and this time he was staring at me: bastard was awake!

He smiled and I looked at our hands. He took his and put it next to his legs right away.

"Gotcha!", I whispered.

"What?"

"I knew you did that."

"Did what?"

"Putting your hand in mine when we fall asleep."

"I don't do that."

"Connor, I know it, you know it… Why do you keep denying? I just saw you!", I said, still whispering.

"Whatever.", he said, turning to the opposite side and closing his eyes again. How cute. I did the same.

…

I heard a scream while everything was still black. I opened my eyes really quickly and everybody was getting up suddenly. I didn't even had time to think about what was happening, I just got up and tried to get down back to Earth.

"Oh my God!", Mira yelled as she pointed at Connor.

_Oh crap…_

Kat was lying on the floor, next to Connor's sleeping bag, with him on top of her, with his forearm on her neck, choking her, I guess. She was trying to grab his arm and pull it away as she also tried to scream. _How long was I sleeping?_

"He's gonna kill her!", Sophie yelled and I ran to his side.

I grabbed his shoulders using all the strength I had to pull him: "Connor, stop it!", I yelled. He obeyed and got up immediately. I pushed him onto the nearest wall and Kat finally breathed. All the girls ran to her side saying things like "Oh my God, are you ok?"; "What the hell was that?"; "Do you need water?".

I looked at Connor, trying to get a reason for his behavior but his face remained deadpan. He was going to move next to Kat, but I pushed him to the wall again.

"What the hell?", I asked, not deviating my eyes from his.

"I… I just…", he stuttered and looked at Kat. She looked at him with a 'get away from me' look, still trying to feel her neck. "I'm sorry.", he added.

"Why did you do that? You hurt her!", I almost yelled. My heart was beating seriously fast.

"I… I was sleeping!", he explained, "Suddenly I feel someone next to me and… It was just instinct.".

"Your instinct is to kill people?!", Mira yelled.

_Please don't make him answer that…_

"I just touched your goddamn hair! You didn't have to choke me to death!", Kat replied.

_Wait, what?_

"I'm sorry Katherine.", Connor said.

_Wait a minute…_ "Why the heck were you touching his hair?", I asked, turning to the girls.

"I… Does it matter? He could have killed me!", Kat replied. _What was she doing next to him? Hum_?!

"I apologize, Katherine. But I stepped away has soon as I realized it was you.", he said.

She didn't answer. "I think we should go.", I said, realizing me and Connor weren't really that welcome anymore. The problem was I was still in pajama (Connor wasn't because he had none, so he just slept with my dad's clothes).

"No, Hannah…", Ade sighted.

After a lot of arguing, with Mira insisting Connor should go away, we finally calmed down and the girls weren't so mad anymore. I can't believe Ade's mom didn't wake up with all of that.

"I am sorry, Katherine.", Connor said once more.

"It's ok, Connor.", she said.

I looked at Connor, honestly feeling bad, not angry. I guess war _does _change people. What if he becomes dangerous? To me?

…

We dressed up (in pairs in the bathroom, because of Connor) and went downstairs to eat. Ade's mom hadn't waken yet. _Damn!_ The breakfast was pretty fast: we all ate in a hurry because we couldn't wait to ask our parents about the trip to the beach. Everybody left (we leave close to each other) and rushed to their homes. Me and Connor were the last ones to leave.

"Ade…", I whispered while Connor was admiring the cars in the front garden. We were standing on the porch.

"Yes?"

"First of all, thank you so much."

"Yeah. You owe me one!"

"I do.", I smiled and looked at Connor, "I'm going to have to ask you another favor.".

"What is it?"

"Come with us. I can't just introduce Connor to my parents like this."

"So… You want me to say he's my… Cousin?"

"Maybe."

"I don't think you should lie anymore, Hannah."

"I can't tell them he's my boyfriend… At least not yet."

Ade sighted: "Fine. I'll say he's my distant cousin that is staying in town."

"Thanks. You're the best. Oh, and, uh… Say he's… Seventeen."

"What? Why? How old is he?"

"Doesn't matter."

…

We got close to my house and I looked at my phone again. "I can't believe they haven't called me.", I sighted. We rang the doorbell. I knew my parents were already awake, they always wake up really soon, which kind of sucks for me and my need of many sleeping hours.

My mom is just like me: black wavy hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

"Who is it?", I heard mom's voice say.

"Mom, it's me. I'm with Ade and Connor, her cousin.", I answered and she opened the door, smiling.

"Hey guys. So how was the night?", my mom asked, kissing my cheek.

"It was great, mom.", I answered.

"Hello Adrianna.", my mom was now kissing Ade's cheek.

"Hi Mrs. Fisher. How are you?", Ade replied.

"I'm great.", mom answered and looked at Connor. "And who's this?".

'_Your future son in law'. Oh, I did not just think that…_

**End of Chapter 14. I really hope you guys are still liking the story. **** Give opinions and comments on the reviews.**


	15. Chapter: Better things to do

**Hey guys**

****I just wanted to say that I decided to create an Ask blog on Tumblr so you can ask Hannah and Connor what you want!  
If you want to check it out, it's 'askhannahandconnor'.

Hope you like the new Chapter

* * *

...

Chapter 15: Better things to do

…

"This is Connor. He's my very distant cousin. He's staying in town for a while.", Ade explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Connor.", my mom said and they kissed on the cheeks.

"The pleasure is all mine.", he said.

That was an important moment… Mom meeting Connor.

"So why didn't you call me? Did you get here today?", I asked, pretending I didn't know.

"No, we got here last night, but it was late and we didn't want to bother you.", she answered.

"Alright…", I sighted. _You could have at least texted._

"Would you like to come in and eat something?", mom asked.

"Well… I don't know, I need to ask you something.", I started.

"Well come in, guys. If you don't want to eat, just sit for a while.", she said.

…

"So what is it?", my mom asked while we were both in the kitchen. My dad was upstairs, still preparing himself. Connor and Ade were in the living room.

"Well, all the girls are planning to go to the beach today. Tatiana's boyfriend and Ade's brother are going too… And Connor. I was wondering…", I said, praying she would let me.

"Today?"

"Yes, Ade's brother is going to take us in his van."

"Hannah, I don't know… It's a little short noticed and you…"

"Mom, please."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go to the beach and to that mall that's near it. We're going to buy things for the school dance."

"The school dance? Are you thinking about going this year?"

I shrugged looking down. _Well… yeah…_

"Oh my God, really?", my mom almost yelled. I did not expect that reaction. "Finally! It will be wonderful! I can fix your hair and we can…"

"So I can go?"

"Well… Fine but you have to text me once in a while or call."

"Yes! Thanks mom!", I yelled hugging my mother. _Yeah, we always hug our mothers when they say yes_.

"Yeah… So… That guy, Connor… Do you like him?"

_Don't blush… Don't blush… Don't blush…_

"I don't know, he's nice.", I said, looking at the nearest object.

"He's cute.", _Oh God._

"What?", I asked and mom did a 'come on' face, "What?".

"He likes you."

"What?", _how the hell_…

"I saw the way he looks at you."

_Mission: not to blush. Mission Failed._ "He does not."

"He does. Do you like him?"

"Mom…"

"Alright, I'll stop. But I want you back for dinner. Maybe Adrianna and her cousin could join us."

"I'll ask them.", I smiled, "Thanks mom."

When I went back to the living room, Connor and Ade were having a serious conversation, so I stopped and listened before I got in:

"What is such thing supposed to mean?", I heard Connor being mad.

'_Dahell?_

"Listen, it's not that I don't like you, but you have to understand…", Ade said, "I just want you to be careful.".

"I could never hurt her!"

"They all say that! Been there, done that, pall! Listen, you're a nice guy, but you have to see… She's special."

_Are they talking about me?_

"I know she's special! _I_ of all people know she's special!", Connor yelled. _Jesus, what was going on_?

"You barely know her!"

"I know enough!"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me something: if you could go back to your time right now, would you go?"

A few moments of silence.

"With her?"

"_Without_ her."

That was a good question. Would he? My heart skipped some beats as I waited for an answer.

"I don't know."

"Would you leave her?"

"I… I don't know."

"Exactly."

"But I know how I feel about her!"

"Really? Like I said, you don't know her!"

"Yes I do! I'm in love with her!"

More moments of silence and I didn't even know how to feel. I was nervous like hell. They yelled so loud I was hoping my parents weren't listening.

"Is that true?", Ade asked, now more calm.

"Yes, it is.", he answered.

"You're _in love_ with her? For real?"

"Yes."

"Does she love you too?"

"I'm not sure. I've never actually heard her say it to me." _Own!_

"Connor, look… I believe you, I do! But it's just…"

"I understand… You don't think I deserve her. Nor do I… But I can't fight this need to protect her."

A few more seconds of silence. "I swear… If you ever hurt her… In _any _way…"

I just felt the need of putting an end to that and got in the room.

"Guess what! She said yes!", I said to them, pretending I hadn't heard anything.

"She did?", Ade asked as they got away from each other.

"Yeah… What was all the yelling about?", I asked. Connor couldn't stop staring at my eyes. Ade, though, was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Nothing, we were… Remembering when he almost broke your TV.", _nice excuse, Ade._

"So I need to get my bag ready… Ade, will you come with me?", I asked, trying to get her away from Connor.

"Sure."

"Connor, you stay here for a while. You can watch TV if you want.", I said.

"Hannah! Don't leave me alone with that weird box!", he begged.

…

"Ok, so I know the bikini you're taking… The one with the golden stars…", Ade started going through my stuff as we got in my bedroom, "…You'll look so nice, don't you think?"

I closed the door and Ade stared at me when she didn't get an answer. I didn't even know how to put it.

"What the hell was that, Adrianna?", that was what came out.

"What?"

"You had no right to say those things to him!"

She looked down and closed the bikini drawer: "So you heard it…"

"Yeah, I heard it. Now explain! Why did you interrogate him like that?"

"I was just… Making sure he was good enough for you."

"Making sure? What the hell does that even mean?"

"Hannah, we've been friends for ever and this is your first boyfriend. I had to see if…"

"It's not your job to 'make sure' the people I like are right for me, Ade!"

"Hannah, you're dating an 18th century Assassin, you can't blame me for worrying!"

"Worrying? Remember Jake? Remember how we all knew he was no guy for you and that you deserved better? Remember when we warned you over and over again? _That_'s worrying! Not push him to a wall and yell that he's not good enough!"

"Hannah…"

"And you still didn't listen…"

"Exactly! I don't want you to make the same mistake."

"Then talk to _me_! And tell _me_ how you feel! Don't just yell at him like that! And if I don't listen… It's _my_ problem, _my_ consequences to follow!"

"Damn it Hannah! _You_ were the one who kept saying you're too young to date! _You_ were the one who told all of us we were too damn naïve to fall in love for real! And now some Mohawk asshole drops by and makes you change who you are and everything you said just by saying pretty words?!"

"Well I'm in love with that 'Mohawk asshole'.", I said, lowing my voice, "And those 'pretty words' were the best thing that happened to me for a while!"

"We all think we're in love, Hannah! We all get blind by them!"

"I don't think, I'm sure! And you know that he is not like the other ones."

"Why? Because he's from 3 centuries ago? Because he speaks like Romeo or something? Come on, Hannah. You know better than that. He is still a teenage boy."

_Not quite…_

I didn't know what else to say… I mean, I did, but I didn't think she was going to drop it or change her mind. I sighted, looking at her and then turned around, placing my hands in my head, sighting once more.

"Don't get mad, Hannah. I'm just thinking you're going too fast with this guy.", Ade continued.

"How am I going too fast?", I asked turning around.

"Well, you were with him for like three days, you say you're in love with him, apparently you already have intentions of…", she said and then looked at me like she had just said something she shouldn't.

"Of what?", I asked.

"You know…", she said and when I heard that the only thing I had time to do was laugh.

"Ade!", I said between laughs. _She did not just suggest that._

"What?"

"We kissed like… twice.", I said.

"Twice?"

"Yeah! Remember when he first showed up next to your house?"

"Yeah…"

"That was our first kiss.", I lowed my voice as I said this.

"Really? Awn.", _conversations with her are so freaking weird._

"Just help me choose a bikini."

…

Still trying not to laugh from the strange conversation (which wasn't over for me), we went downstairs with my bag ready. Connor was watching TV with a really scared face. We went in the living room and he made a 'thank God' expression when he saw us.

"Alright, I'm just going to say goodbye to my father and explain a few things to my mom. Be right back.", I said. They stayed in the living room.

…

We got off the house and Connor placed one hand in my arm, making me stop walking. Ade carried on, ahead of us. I looked at him and he just looked at me with really sad eyes.

"Something wrong?", I asked.

"_Konnorónhkwa_.", he said. _What was that? Mohawk?_

"What?", I asked.

"Come on, we don't have all day!", Ade yelled and we had to leave the conversation behind. I wondered what it meant…

…

On the way to Ade's house, we crossed Jake and Will, those two guys from the previous night. _Oh crap…_

"Hey, look who's here!", Jake said.

"Hannah's little bitch.", Will completed. Connor walked towards them, probably ready to break their faces (again), but I put my arm in his way.

"How's your nose?", Connor asked them, sort of punching his own face, taunting them. Actually they still had the black eyes and cuts on their lips… Connor had really hurt them.

"It's not over buddy… You think you can just show up and do what you did without consequences? Especially when I was sharing such a special moment with Hannah over there…", Jake said, looking at me. Connor tried to approach them again and this time I couldn't stop him. He walked until he was right in front of them.

"Maybe we should work it out right here.", he said to them.

"Right now I have to be somewhere, darling. But I promise I'll get my revenge later.", Jake answered.

"Why? Are you not even man enough to solve your own problems?", Connor said, making Jake push him. Connor pushed Jake back and I was forced to get in the middle of them.

"Damn it! Connor, we have better things to do.", I said.

"Oh come on, Hannah. Let the guy prove his point.", Jake said.

"Shut your mouth, Jake.", Ade said.

"Yeah… You weren't so brave when begged for Connor to stop punching you.", I added, making him even madder. "Let's go, guys.", I said and started going around them, headed to Ade's house. She did the same. Connor, however, 'bumped' his shoulder into Jake's as he walked by him. _Very badass of him…_

…

We were in Ade's front garden for a while until the girls started showing up, already with their bags and all happy about the day we were about to have. It was hard for me to believe we had managed to arrange that so short-noticed, but lately in my life things hadn't been exactly believable. Connor just dressed some clothes that belonged to Ade's brother, which he didn't quite understand. He had now some olive green shorts and the same grey army shirt.

"So what do you do on the beach?", he asked and I got surprised.

"You have never been to a beach?", I asked.

"Yes, but you seem to take so many things there. What do you do?", he asked.

"Well, just lay in a towel, get a tan, play football…", Ade completed.

"What is the point of laying on a towel in the beach?", he asked.

**End of Chapter 15. Hope you guys liked it :)**


	16. Chapter: Trip

…

Chapter 16: Trip

…

We were all in Ade's front yard. Kat, Mira and her were on the sidewalk throwing an inflatable beach ball to each other. Sophie, Connor and me were sitting on the front stairs. Tatiana and Raphael were on the porch bench, talking. We were waiting for Jack, Ade's brother. He was eighteen.

"I'm so glad you're going the dance this year, Hannah.", Sophie said as we talked.

"Only if I find a beautiful dress today…", I said and we laughed.

"What about you, Connor? Are you excited?", Sophie asked him.

"Yes, of course.", he answered, not even sure of his own words.

Suddenly Jack's van arrived and parked in front of the house. The girls stopped playing and Tatiana, Raphael, Sophie, Connor and me got up, heading to the sidewalk. Jack came out of the vehicle and put his sunglasses on his shirt. Jack looked a lot like Ade. Pretty face, beautiful blue eyes… Except his hair was brown and he was taller.

"Hey!", he yelled as he got closer.

"Why did you take so long?", Ade saying hi to her dear brother.

"I had to put gas on the van…", he answered as he opened his arms: "Aren't you happy to see me, sis'?".

"No.", she answered and they hugged. They were so sweet.

Jack said hello to everyone else first and then it was my turn.

"Hannah!", he called and hugged me, "Nice to see you.".

"You too.", I answered and after the hug he looked at Connor. "This is Connor.", I said.

"Hannah's boyfriend.", Ade whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"Is that so?", Jack smiled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Jack Tyler.", he said, putting his arm out so Connor would shake his hand. He didn't even move. After about three seconds of awkward silence I poked Connor. He looked at me through the corner of the eye, not looking very happy and then back at Jack. He finally reached with his hand and they shared a hand shake.

_Strange…_

"Alright…", Jack sighted from awkwardness and then started laughing. "I'm so glad you guys are coming.", he said, talking to Connor and Raphael, "because I couldn't put up with all these girls alone…".

All the girls gasped.

"Please, Jack! You in the beach with lots of girls in bikinis… Like you wouldn't love it…", Raphael answered and Tatiana hit him in the arm. Jack laughed.

I looked at Connor, laughing, and he looked actually pretty pissed. "Hey, don't talk about them like that!", he said and I poked him again. Luckily the guys just laughed.

"Yeah… _Gotta_ have respect for the ladies…", Raphael said, with his Latin accent, hugging Tatiana.

"Alright, bags back here!", Jack said as he opened the van's trunk.

"Let me just take my phone out.", Kat said as all of them headed next to the van.

I made a 'What the Hell' expression to Connor and he put his head next to my ear: "Hannah… What is a bikini?", he asked.

_Oh God… This is going to be good._

I sighted… "It's like… It's what the girls wear on the beach.", I said.

"Oh… Alright.", he said, not really getting it.

"Connor… Usually on the beach girls only wear a sort of…", I didn't even know how to put it to a person that comes from a time when women showing the legs is almost a crime. "…panties and a bra.", I said and his eyes opened really wide. "But it's appropriate for a beach."

"What? Does it show more than what you girls were wearing last night?", he asked really serious and I almost laughed. _Are you kidding?_

"What? The pajamas?", I asked.

"Where I come from that's underwear.", he said and I just didn't hold it. I laughed and he kept the serious face.

"Yes, it shows _much_ more, Connor.", I said and he looked at the other girls.

"And I thought you girls wearing trousers was strange. Not that I'm complaining…", he added, staring at them (and their shorts).

"You little bastard.", I said and he smirked.

"Come on guys, enough with the flirting!", Ade yelled. I put my bags on the van and we prepared to get in. As the girls got their seats, Connor pulled me back.

"Hannah… Are we going to get on this?", he asked and I didn't have a clue what he was saying.

"What?"

"This thing… That 'takes us to places'."

"A car?"

"Perhaps."

"Yes, it's alright. Just get in and Jack will drive us there.", I said, preparing to get in again and getting pulled (again).

"Are we really going in this?", he asked, smiling. _Why was he reacting like that?_

"Yeah."

He smiled like a little boy that gets an ice cream, making me smile too. "That's exciting.", he said. _So damn cute_!

"You are so adorable!", it just came right out of my mouth. His smiled quickly faded.

"Adorable?"

"Yeah…", I shook his chin like he was a 3 year old. He didn't like it. "What?", I asked, laughing to his confused expression.

"Well _'adorable'_ is not the word I would use to describe myself.", he said.

"Guys, there are only seven sits and we're nine.", Kat said, interrupting our conversation.

"Tatiana and I can share a sit.", Raphael said, smirking to his girlfriend.

"Well aren't you a charm?", she answered.

Everybody looked at me and Connor like they were expecting us to say something. Probably they were thinking we should share a seat because we're 'a couple'.

"Connor, would you mind sharing a seat too? Because you know… You're… Bigger than the girls.", Sophie said and I bit my tongue trying not to laugh.

"Alright then. Who shall I share it with?", he asked, looking at me right away.

"I volunteer as tribute.", Kat whispered and Ade poked her.

"I'm sure Hannah doesn't mind.", Sophie said. _They were so subtle_… That reminded me of the village girls.

So basically Mira, Kat and Sophia were on the back; me, Connor, Tatiana and Raphael were in the middle (in those two seats) and Ade and Jack were on the front. And off we went! Connor was shaking his legs with excitement and since I was sitting on them I felt it pretty well. He was so nervous about getting on a car. I couldn't believe that when I first met him I tried as hard as I could to get away from him, and now… There we were… When Jack put the music out loud, Connor's legs stopped shaking and he listened really careful.

"What is this music?", he whispered.

"Nowadays music is really different. But listen, it's nice.", I answered.

…

The trip took about one hour and a half. We spent the trip singing and yelling like crazy people and Connor was really scared, which was kind of cute.

It was almost lunch time when we got there so we decided to go get some food and do the shopping right away.

"This is so big…", Connor said when we got on the third floor.

"Yeah…", I answered as texting my mom saying I was ok, before she sent the police after me.

We had lunch very quickly: the hardest part was probably choosing the food. The mall was huge and there was so much where to choose. Connor got surprised with everything he saw, including the people. It was so cute to see him so confused all the time. We headed for the shops and the dress hunt was on!

…

We were going through the shops paying attention to every dress and jewelry that was exposed. Tatiana, who_ really _loved shopping, bought a few bracelets and a pair of shoes right away. Though the girls were having fun looking at accessories and other stuff, they always kept an eye out for dresses and every time they saw a cute one, they would yell: "Hannah, you would look great in this!".

The first dress I actually paid attention to was a dark blue one, with a silver belt and a very beautiful necklace on top of it.

"Oh my God, you have to buy it!", Kat said.

"It's cute, but I didn't bring _that_ much money.", I sighted, looking at the price tag.

So we moved on through the shops…

"Hey Connor…", Jack called as he approached him.

"Yes?", he turned around.

"You're going to the dance with Hannah, right?", he asked.

I was pretending I couldn't hear them, looking at some accessories.

"I guess.", Connor answered.

"Well, do you know what you're going to wear?", Jack asked him and Raphael approached them.

"No. I've never been to these kind of balls, so I don't know what the traditional outfits are.", Connor answered.

"Well, it's your lucky day.", Raphael commented.

"I know this guy that can help you.", Jack said.

"Do tell.", Connor said.

"Come on, I'll call him. But we have to find someone to take your measures.", Jack said. "Hey Hannah, I'm going to steal your man for a second."

I pretended I hadn't heard the previous conversation and nodded. Were they really going to take care of a suit? _Well, who cares?_ Connor would get really bored if he spent more time with us girls, so just let him go. He smiled at me. "See you in a minute, Hannah.", he said.

We continued walking through the stores and suddenly S starts screaming really loud, embarrassing us all. "Hannah! Come here! Come on, it's urgent!", she yelled and we were forced to run to the store where she was. Even the ladies who worked there were telling her to shut up.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful!", I said when I saw the dress she wanted me to in such despair. It was a red, long, one shoulder dress that was a little open in left side of the legs. It was beautiful, not very expensive… It was perfect.

"I think we found your dress.", Mira said.

"Do you think I should look some more?", I asked.

"No, this one is perfect, go try it.", Kat said.

And so I did. I was very careful with it and looked at myself in the mirror for several seconds before I heard Tatiana yell: "Let us see it, Goddamn it.". I came out, with a huge smile on my face and all the girls gasped.

**End of Chapter 16. Hope you guys liked it**

* * *

**If you want to check out the ask page I did on tumblr for this story, it's: **askhannahandconnor


	17. Chapter: The Beach

…

Chapter 17: The beach

…

"Oh my God, it's beautiful!"; "You look perfect!"; "That's your dress.", the girls started yelling and getting around me to have a better look at the dress.

"I really like it. Should I buy it?", I asked.

"Yes!", all the girls immediately yelled.

"Somebody take me a picture so I can send it to my mom.", I said and Ade held my phone. She took the picture and I waited for my mom's answer. Would she like it? It didn't take long until she sent the response: «I love it, It's perfect!» she said. "She loved it!", I yelled and all the girls laughed.

"Hannah?", I heard Connor's voice and turned my head. He was standing there, looking at me surprised. _Well that was fast_, I thought. It had only been like twenty minutes since he went to 'take his measures' and he was already there.

"Hey.", I said, starting to turn around so he would see the dress, but the girls didn't let me. Ade and Tatiana pulled me and Kat, Sophie and Mira took him away.

"No, no, no. You can only see the dress tomorrow night.", they said as they took him away.

"Guys, this is not a wedding.", I laughed.

"I don't care. He can only see the dress in the dance.", Ade said.

…

After another half an hour of shopping, we decided we should go to the beach and headed for the van. My dress was on the back of the car, on top of all the bags so it wouldn't get wrinkles. Of course the girls did everything they could so Connor didn't see it.

"So did you find something to wear?", I asked Connor while we were on the van, going to the beach.

"Jack made one of those _phone calls_ to someone and that person is making my outfit.", he answered. I smiled to his cute serious face.

"Hum… Nice.", I said. "I'm sorry you didn't get to see the dress… The girls can be _very annoying_ sometimes.", I said, making sure they heard the 'very annoying' part.

"Come on Hannah, don't you want the first time Connor sees you with the dress to be tomorrow night?", S asked.

"Yeah, he'll be all like _Oh my God, Hannah… You look so beautiful!_", Kat said, imitating Connor's voice.

"_Let's get married and live happy ever after_.", S doing the same, making us all laugh.

Connor was smiling at me and I was totally embarrassed. "She always looks beautiful.", he said, making everybody 'awn'.

"Raphael hasn't seen my dress either. I want it to be a surprise.", Tatiana said.

"But you look beautiful in everything, this dress won't be an exception.", her boyfriend said, provoking another wave of 'awns' in the van.

…

There we were! Finally on the beach! We took the bags and hats and headed for the sand. We put down the towels and started applying the sunscreen lotion.

When the girls started taking their clothes off, I had to poke Connor a few times so he would stop freaking staring. I was actually starting to get nervous. He didn't really understand the use of sunscreen, but I finally convinced him to put it.

…

So there we were: Ade, Kat and Tatiana getting a tan, and Mira, S and me having a volleyball competition against Jack, Connor and Raphael.

"Nice one, Connor.", Jack said, trying to Hi-Five him, without success.

"The ball hit the ground.", he said, looking at the sand with a really serious face.

"It's supposed to hit the ground, Connor.", Jack sighted.

"We're still wining ." , Mira said, throwing the ball at them.

"Not for long.", Raphael caught it.

We played for about a half an hour and S suddenly started yelling:

"Let's go to the water!"

"Already?", Mira asked.

"Yeah.", S answered.

"Come on, girls. Move!", Jack yelled from their side of the field.

"Let's go to the water!", S yelled again.

"Oh… Alright.", Jack said, approaching the towels to leave his hat there.

"Do you want to go swim?", I asked approaching Connor.

"Uh… Sure.", he said.

"Hey! You lazy girls wanna go swim?", Raphael asked the girls, who almost looked dead lying on their towels, catching some sun.

"Already?", Tatiana asked.

"Yeah, let's go.", Ade sat down, fixing her sunglasses.

We had a really good time that day. We laughed and told jokes, swam on the sea, ate ice creams, caught a slight tan… Just being ourselves. Connor seemed to finally relax and really make friends. Our towels were now next to the ocean, but we were leaving back to the place where we had first installed, to our bags and other things, one by one.

After a while, me, Connor and Ade were the only ones left on the seaside. We were sitting on our towels, admiring the ocean. I already had my t-shirt on, because it was getting windy by that time.

I slowly closed my eyes as I felt the wind going through my hair. I then looked at Ade and she was looking back, to the others. "I'm going to… put a shirt on, it's getting cold.", she said as she got up.

"Ade!", I whispered, "Don't go!". I was afraid she would leave me alone with Connor for the simple reason I get seriously nervous when I'm alone with him. But she ignored me, catching her pink towel and heading to the others.

"I'll be back.", she lied.

I looked at Connor and he was looking at my eyes with his usual serious expression. He looked really cute with his hair flying in the wind, just sitting there, and looking at me like we were the only two people in the world. He watched the ocean for a second, then his eyes went back to me. "Thank you.", he murmured.

"For what?"

"For everything.", he said, with his voice a little hoarse.

"Of course.", I smiled but he didn't smile back. Actually he looked nervous or sad. "Say it in Mohawk."

"What?", he asked, making the cute confused face.

"Say _thank you _in Mohawk, I want to hear it.", I said. For some reason I had a certain relish in hearing Connor speak his native language.

He took a few seconds to say it: "_Niá:wen_.", he said.

"Nhah-wen?", I tried.

"Nhah-wah", he corrected.

"_Niá:wen_.", I finally said and he smiled. _He smiled!_

"Exactly.", he said. We stared at each other for a while.

"One day you will teach me how to speak Mohawk.", I said as I pulled my hair to one side and smiled.

"Perhaps.", he said. I looked at the other guys, who appeared to be laughing. S and Kat caught me looking at them and started making hearts with her hands, making me turn away, but not before a stupid smile. "Hannah?", Connor called, nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you lie to me?", he asked without taking his eyes off mine. My heart skipped a beat even though I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"When did I lie to you?"

"You said you didn't know your parents.", he said and I looked away. _Oh my…_ "You said they abandoned you."

I sighted: "Well… You're right. I lied, I'm sorry.", I said still not looking at him.

"Why?"

"I don't know… When we met I had no idea where I was and how I would return home. You have to understand, I mean… A fifteen year old girl, alone in the woods, meets a twenty year old Assassin... It's normal I didn't want you to know much about me.", I explained. "I'm sorry.", I added.

"Actually… I'm twenty-one. If it makes a difference.", he said, not looking at me.

"What?"

"It's nothing. I'm just one year older that I said I was.", _and six years older than me, apparently. This just keeps getting better._

"Why did you say you were twenty?", I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted you to think I wasn't too…", he said and then stopped.

"_Too_ what?"

"Doesn't matter.", _seriously, too what?_

"Why would you lie about your age?"

"Why would you lie about your parents?"

"Because I didn't want to tell my personal life to a stranger."

"Well, me neither."

"Yeah, but I said my age.", I had no idea why that discussion was taking place.

"Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not. I just didn't think you would lie about your age."

"And I didn't think I would fall in love. And yet…", he said and then looked away, to the ocean. "And yet, here you are.", he added.

"Awn.", it just came out when I put my hands on my chest and inclined my head to the left.

He looked at me and then rolled his eyes. "Please don't imply I'm adorable.".

"I think you simply don't know just _how_ adorable you are, Connor."

"I'm not '_adorable_', alright?", _I wonder why he doesn't like that word_.

I laughed. _Yes you are_, I thought. I sighted when I sort of yelled to myself _how_ in love I was with that guy. Why? How did he manage to make me fall for him? I was looking at the sea with thoughts like this going through my mind. I had never felt like that before, how the hell did he do it_? It's like I can only feel strong when I'm with him, and yet, when I am, I feel weak_.

"What goes on your mind?", Connor suddenly asked, making my thoughts vanish.

"Well…", I sighted, nervous as usual, "You."

He smiled slightly: "Is that so? What are you thinking?".

"I'm thinking that…", deep breath, it was about to be one of those moments where I just let it all out, "I never had a boyfriend before, I never even told a guy I liked him before…", I was going to keep talking, but he made a sort of worried expression and I lost the courage to.

"It's alright. Speak your mind.", he said. Another deep breath and I was going to continue.

"I just wanted to say that the things I know about you are less than the feelings I have for you. Just be careful, alright?", there are other things I wanted to say, but apparently didn't have the guts to.

**End of Chapter 17. Hope you guys liked it. **


	18. Chapter: Finally

…

Chapter 18: Finally

…

For a few seconds we didn't say anything else. We just sat there looking at the sea. I was praying that what I said hadn't hurt him.

"She is right, you know?", he suddenly said and I changed my position, sitting on my other leg.

"Who is right?"

"Adrianna. She is right. I do not deserve you."

"She said that?", I asked, pretending I hadn't hear the conversation between them.

"I know you heard it, Hannah."

I sighted. _How?_ "It's not true."

"Yes it is."

"You saved my life a hundred times, you're always really sweet and helped me when you didn't even know me.", I said, looking at him and smiling, "_I_ don't deserve _you_."

"That is _not_ true.", he said, nervous, and put his right hand in my left one. "You are the best person I met in my life. You are beautiful and smart… And I am truly sorry I am not the person you deserve."

«He's like a dream…», I thought as I smiled like a two year old, staring at our hands together.

"Connor, stop it. I…" _love you_, I added in my mind but didn't have the courage to add it in my voice. Why couldn't I just say it? I knew he felt the same way, I knew he wanted me to say it… Why?

"It's true.", he said.

"Let me ask you something…", I started as my little 'trip' went through my mind. "Remember when I was in your village and we laughed like crazy people in the show? And when you thought it was very funny to say I snored?"

He smirked, "how could I possibly forget?".

"I haven't seen 'that Connor' here. You have been so serious and… stern…", _what?,_ "Where is the 'other Connor'?".

"Things have changed.", he said as he took his hand away from mine. "My life had been nothing but pain and misery until I met you. Then you changed me. You made me believe I could still be normal and… Happy.", _small pause_, "Then you went away, you and many other people that night. I saw that village and its people burn in front of my eyes, just like I saw my native village and my mother burn alive when I was five.", he said, making a shiver go up my spine.

"What? You saw your mother…", I asked, stopping before I could even finish.

"I told you that before. When I was five the colonists burned my village and I found my mother still alive. I will never forget her face as she sent me away so I would be safe and spare my eyes from seeing the only person I loved die in such agony."

To be honest, I was disguising a tear. "I'm so sorry. You didn't tell me about your mother."

"Well now you know.", he said, looking away from me.

"Did your father… That day too?"

"My father…", Connor sighted in repulsion. He definitely didn't look like he liked his father as much as his mother. "My father was the one to burn my village."

"_What_?!", I was so shocked I didn't even think.

"I never _truly_ met my father. He is a British Templar. He was the one giving the orders to burn our village."

"«is»? Your father is still alive?", I asked.

"Yes."

"Oh my God…", I had so many questions, "Your father is a British Templar? Why would he burn the village where his own son and… Your mother, lived?"

"He probably didn't know about me or that my mother lived there. But it doesn't matter, he had no right to hurt those people. Him and Charles Lee…"

"Charles Lee?"

"He is the one responsible for everything… For all of my pain. One day I will find him… And he shall pay."

I got a little scared that moment about the way he was speaking. He looked like he had been planning revenge his whole life.

"Have you actually met Charles Lee?", I asked, trying to imply revenge wasn't the solution.

"Yes, I had that pleasure. When I was five I promised him I would find him."

I put my hand back in his. "It's ok, Connor. Let's change the subject. Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course."

"Why «Connor»?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your name is Rah-doon…", I started, not being able to finish.

"_Ratohnhaké:ton_.", he corrected.

"Yes… But why do you call yourself «Connor»?", I asked.

"Achilles gave me that name."

"Achilles?", I asked, trying to remember if there was any Achilles in his village.

"My mentor, the one who trained me and made me an Assassin. Achilles Davenport."

"Look, I really don't want to interrupt…", a voice said and we turned around. It was Sophie. "…but it's getting late and we should go.", she said.

"Of course.", Connor said, getting up.

"Alright.", I got up as well, picking my towel. Connor did the same. Sophie went away with little leaps. I guess the conversation would have to wait.

Connor shook his towel and was going to follow her but I put my arm on his chest, making him stop walking. My heart was racing like hell and I couldn't waste another opportunity to tell him. He looked at me surprised and I hugged him, not knowing what to do.

_Come on, come on! Come on, Hannah, just say it! Just freaking say it!_

"I love you.", my voice finally appeared and I sighted, kind of relieved. "I'm sorry I couldn't say it before. I love you, Connor."

I slowly looked at his face and it remained serious as usual. I stopped holding him and stepped back. He hadn't said anything so I just started walking toward S.

He finally grabbed my hand and in my mind sounded a «Thank God». "I love you as well, Hannah.", he said, "I have never seen anyone love another person as much as I love you.", he added.

_Oh my God, this is like… The best day ever._

…

"Alright… See you tomorrow.", I said as I hugged Kat. We were in front of Ade's house, saying goodbye to each other's.

"See you, Hannah.", Kat said and then whispered: "Loved seeing your boyfriend on the beach.", she then stepped back sort of drawing what I suppose it was the shape of Connor's body in the air with her fingers. I punched her in the arm, afraid Connor would see that lovely scene. He was kissing Sophie's hand. _What else_?

After everybody went away me, Ade and Connor were the only ones left. Jack had gone inside the house to take a shower.

"Dinner is in my house.", I said when I remembered the conversation with my mother.

"What?", Ade asked.

"My mother invited you and Connor to go eat there this evening.", I explained and she smiled.

"Oh… I'll go ask my mother.", she said.

Ade ran inside and didn't take long to return and say she was going to take a shower and then meet me at my house. After Jack took his shower, we agreed he would take Connor to get his suit in case it was ready and then he would drive him to my house.

…

About one hour later it was almost 7 p.m. and Ade was at my house. We were about to eat dinner, but had to wait for Connor, who was about to get back.

"I thought today was awesome.", Ade said, hugging one of my pillows, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, it was really nice.", I answered as I closed the laptop we had used for logging in to facebook, twitter, and other unimportant things on the internet.

"I hope you're not mad about the things I said to Connor, Hannah.", Ade said and I smiled.

"I'm not mad. I just don't understand why you did it."

"I'm sorry. I just got so… worried that guy would hurt you or something…", Ade said looking down.

I just shrugged. I didn't want her to be sad about it, but I also didn't want her to do it again.

"But now I see he's really nice to you. He's cool.", she said, making me smile.

"Yeah.", I said.

"I hope one day someone looks at me the way he looks at you.", she said and I had to hug her.

Before, we could continue, someone knocked on the door. Me and Ade ran downstairs, slipping a few times in the wooden floor. My mom was already there.

"Oh, hi Connor! Come in.", she said as she opened the door.

Connor came in, all stylish: with jeans and a squared shirt, with that little ponytail in the back of his hair. Looked like he had taken a shower in Jack's house and was now wearing his clothes. _Well that escalated quickly_, I thought.

"Good evening.", he said, bowing to my mother, making her smile, sort of confused.

"Hi Connor!", Ade immediately yelled, running to the door with her wet hair swinging in the air.

"Hello Adrianna. Are you alright?", he asked, smiling.

"Yeah, sure.", she said.

I came closer to them, smiling. "Hi Connor.", I said and he came closer to me.

"Good evening Hannah.", he said as I smiled like a dork.

"Hey guys.", Jack suddenly said, coming in through the still opened door.

"Hi Jack.", I said.

"Jack! How are you?", my mom started, "Come in!"

"Oh no, Mrs. Fisher. Thank you, but I have to go. I just came to say hi and bring Connor here.", Jack explained, taping Connor in the shoulder, which he obviously didn't like. He gave Jack a sort of threatening look.

"Alright then.", my mom said.

Before I knew it, me, Ade, Connor and my parents were at the table, eating pork chops with rice and salad. We talked about lots of things, but the main subject was the dance:

"I'm so glad Hannah is going this year. It will be so fun.", Ade said, putting more salad in her plate.

"I'm glad too. And the dress is so nice.", my mom said. "Do you guys have dates?", my mom asked with a strange relaxation as my heart raced a bit. I looked at Connor.

"Actually Mr. and Mrs. Fisher…", Connor started and I looked at him, nervous, not knowing what to expect. «What are you doing?», I thought. "I would like to ask if I can take Hannah to the dance.", he said.

"Oh, that's so sweet.", my mom said and my dad just stopped eating, looking at him. "Of course."

"I don't know, I mean… I thought you were going with your friends, Hannah.", my dad said.

Of course my dad would make this a big deal. He is seriously protective about me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 18. Hope you guys liked it.**  
By the way, there is an ask blog for Hannah and Connor on tumblr :** askhannahandconnor** - if you want to check it out. Bye! Give opinions and ideas on the reviews!


	19. Chapter: Preparations

...

Chapter 19: Preparation

...

"Well, we're all going as a group.", Ade said, trying to save me.

"Yeah. It's me, Connor, Ade, Mira, Sophie, Kat, Tatiana and Raphael.", I said.

"Then why are you asking me if you can take my daughter?", dad asked Connor, making me even more embarrassed.

"If we have to dance, I wish to do it with Hannah.", he answered.

"I think it's really sweet.", mom said, taking a sip from the glass. Dad just groaned. "Come on, Noah…", mom continued, "They only want to dance. And Connor is a really nice boy."

"Fine, whatever.", dad said. Yeah, that was as good as it was going to get.

…

After dinner, the three of us went to the living room to watch Assassin's Creed videos and I finally decided to show Connor AC3. At first he didn't realize it was him, but then he made that confused expression and started asking questions:

"Is that me?"

"Yes.", I said.

"I do not look like that."

"You kind of do.", Ade said.

"I'm taller."

I kept staring at his face to see if there was any desire of going back home (and leave me).

After almost an hour of this, with lots of laughs about Connor's comments, Ade's mom texted her saying she had to go home. We remembered that Connor could now spend the night in Ade's aunt house and Ade agreed to take him there before she got home. They lived really close, so it probably wouldn't be a problem.

They said goodbye to my parents and I walked them to the door. Me and Ade hugged.

"Bye Hannah.", she said.

"See you tomorrow.", I answered and then whispered, "Be careful."

"I'm always careful.", she said and I smirked.

"No, Ade…", I said and looked at Connor, who was looking at us from the sidewalk, for a second, "Be careful. He's taken.", I said and she laughed.

"I don't promise anything.", she said and went down the porch stairs. Connor came up to say goodbye.

"Good night, Hannah.", he said and I hugged him.

"See you tomorrow.", I answered.

…

I barely slept that night.

I was just rolling around on the bed, wondering what the next day would be like and thinking about Connor and what was he doing alone in that house.

Ade texted me before I went to bed saying she had taken Connor to the house and he was fine. I finally fell asleep.

…

_It's the dance day._ This was my first thought as I woke up, remembering everything that had happened. I got up and my parents weren't home. There was a paper on my desk:

"_Hannah,_

_Your father had to go work and I just went to the grocery shop._

_Your dress is in the living room._

_Shower and I'll help you get ready when I get home._

_Mom."_

I obeyed and ran to the bathroom. I showered, using more products than usual and then put my dress on. I looked in the mirror and I smiled to the way the dress fell perfectly to my body shape. I picked the phone again, to see if there were any news from my mom and got surprised when «One message: Ade» popped up.

_«He's here!»_, the message said. My first thought was Connor, of course, but I couldn't be sure. _«Who?»,_ I replied. As I waited for the answer, she called.

"Good morning, Ade.", I said, answering the call and heading for the mirror again.

"Hey Hannah. You're not going to believe this.", her voice said between laughs.

"What?"

"Connor is here. He's… Oh my God."

"What?", I was starting to get anxious.

"I…", she started and then laughed, "I can't say it right now, they're looking at me.", she said and I heard her move the phone away from her ear. "No, don't worry, I won't tell her.", she said to someone on the other side.

"You won't tell me what?"

"Nothing. It's just… Jack is helping Connor prepare for the dance."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So will you come here? I'm getting ready right now."

"Yeah, sure. Ten minutes?"

"I'll be here. See you."

"Bye."

Well that was weird. What was she hiding from me?

My mom got home five minutes later and Ade not long after that. I opened the door to find her with a really long coat, covering her dress.

"What the hell was happening in your house?", I didn't even say hi.

She laughed her ass off. "Oh my God… Alright. But you can't tell him I told you."

"Who?"

"Connor. He begged me not to tell you. Promise!"

"Ok, I promise."

"Alright: him and Jack are… I mean, Jack is… Uh…"

"Come on!"

"Jack is teaching Connor how to dance!"

"What?", I didn't even know what to think.

"Connor asked Jack to teach him how to dance because he's afraid of looking like a fool with you."

"Really?", I asked and then just laughed. "That's kind of sweet."

"I know. So I wake up, take a shower, put on my dress and then… I go downstairs to get my sandals and I find Jack holding Connor, dancing like a gay couple."

That made me laugh even harder. "I don't believe it.", I said.

"It's true. Apparently Jack somehow found out that Connor was staying in aunt Gloria's house. He went there to talk to him and Connor asked for dancing lessons."

…

Me and Ade were sitting on two chairs, in by bedroom. My mom had helped Ade applying her makeup and they were preparing me. I had no idea how to do that, I didn't know a single thing about makeup and those things, so I trusted them to do the work. Ade was straightening my hair with that… _hair straightener thing_, and my mom was painting my eyes.

"You'll look so perfect.", Ade said.

"_You_ look perfect.", I said and she smiled. She had her eyes painted blue, with a pink lipstick and _blush_ or whatever you call it these days in the cheeks.

"And so will you.", she answered.

"You have to… I mean, for a guy like that.", mom said and I sighted, blushing of course.

"Mom…", I groaned and Ade laughed.

"What? Don't you think he's cute?", she asked.

"Yeah… But…", I started and Ade was trying not to laugh to my embarrassment.

"I think you two would make a really cute couple.", she said and turned really serious.

"_Ade!"_

"What? It's true!", she said. What was she doing? In front of my mother?

"He is a very nice guy…", mom said.

"What is going on here?", I asked and they laughed.

"Nothing, honey… I'm just surprised you are going to a dance with a boy.", mom said.

"Connor is really nice and polite, Mrs. Fisher. You have nothing to worry about.", Ade said and I smiled in a «thank you» expression. "Besides, I'll be there. If that guy gets too close to my _BFF_…"

"Alright, we get it.", I said and mom laughed.

…

"There!", mom said as she allowed me to get up and look at my face for the first time.

"Oh my…", I murmured as I smiled to what I looked like: really red lips, eyeliner, slight eye shadow, straight hair…

"You look beautiful.", Ade said.

…

We heard the ring bell and my heart raced a lot.

"It's him!", Ade whispered when we were laying in my bed, talking. It was about lunchtime and the dance would start in ten minutes.

I got up, shaking my dress. "How do I look?", I asked.

"Perfect.", Ade said as she got up.

"So do you.", I said.

We got our little purses and almost ran to the stairs. We looked at each other once more before going down. My mom was already by the door, opening it. I waited upstairs to see if it was Connor for real. Mom opened the door and my heart skipped a beat when I saw him.

"Hello, Mrs. Fisher.", Connor said, by the door.

"Damn!", Ade whispered as we watched him from upstairs, "He looks _fine_."

"Let me see!", I whispered. We were almost standing on top of each other, trying to sneak peak the scene. I hadn't been able to take a look at his clothes yet.

"Come in, Connor. Hi Jack.", mom said, letting the two guys in. Ade refused to step back to let me see them.

"Girl, I'm going to still your boyfriend… I mean, look at that!", she whispered.

"I would if you moved your fat ass away!"

"I'll go see if the girls are ready. You can sit in the living room, if you want.", mom said.

"It's alright, we'll wait here.", Jack said and mom started going up the stairs.

"What are you doing?", she whispered when she passed by us. I made a gesture so she would ignore us, which was hard, since we were on our knees, probably ruining our dresses, with my head on Ade's back, trying to hear the conversation. Mom just sighted and went to get the camera.

"Come on, man. Don't be nervous. You look cool.", we heard Jack whispering to Connor.

"What if Hannah doesn't enjoy this… Style?", he asked and I had to poke Ade so she wouldn't laugh.

"She will. Do you still remember the dance moves?", Jack asked.

"I think so.", Connor answered. He kept twirling his fingers, nervous. _How Assassin(ly) of him._

Me and Ade got up, held hands and decided to go down stairs. We sighted, together, smiled and went to the hall, side by side. When they saw us, Jack smiled and Connor just stared at us, serious as usual. But we could see he was nervous.

I finally saw the whole him: jeans, nice shoes, a smoking on top of a really nice shirt and that little ponytail that suits him just right, _very formal... Damn, he looked nice._

"Wow, who are these two beauties? Everybody back off, these two are mine…", Jack started with the compliments and hugged us both. "You girls look beautiful."

"Thanks, Jack.", I said and Ade squeezed his cheeks. Connor came closer and held both my hands.

"You look so beautiful, Hannah.", he said, making me blush even more.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Assassin.", I said and Jack frowned.

"Assassin?", he asked.

"You know… Because he reminds us of that guy from Assassin's Creed 3… And his name is Connor.", Ade said, saving me once more.

"Alright, I have the camera!", my mom ran downstairs holding the object and Connor let go of my hands, stepping back a little. "Time for some pictures!"

My dad walked in the house that moment, for my surprise: "I'm here…", he sighted, from the exhaustion, "I have ten minutes.", he said and then looked at me, smiling, "You look beautiful, peanut.", he said and I hugged him. 'Peanut' was my nickname since very young. He almost cried, looking at me.

We took many pictures: me and Ade, Ade and Jack, Jack and me, me and Connor, Connor and Ade… After all of this Jack drove us to the school, where we met the rest of the girls.

I thought it would be the best day of my life… But it would turn out to be one of the worse. I just didn't know it yet.

**End of Chapter 20. Hope you liked it. Feel free to review.**

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

Sorry this story has been taking so long, but you know… so many ideas…

Anyway, there is **only one or two more chapters** to go, so it is almost over.

If you want to check out Hannah and Connor's tumblr, it's **askhannahandconnor**. Bye!


	20. Chapter: Welcome to Abstergo Industries

…

Chapter 20: Welcome to Abstergo Industries

…

Jack decided to go meet some of his friends God knows where and me, Ade and Connor went in the school, together. I was very nervous, because besides being one of the few rare times I went to a 'party', I was going with a twenty-one year old Assassin.

When we came in, we immediately saw Kat and Mira, who were by the food, eating little cheese snacks. I must say the school looked really nice: we were in what we frequently called the 'get together room', which usually was full of round tables and chairs; but now it had a stage (not very big, but big enough), which had some music students entertaining our ears, it had rectangle long tables forming a 'U' around all the huge room, filled with food and drinks. There were people dancing everywhere and everybody looked beautiful.

"Hey! Oh my God, you guys look so beautiful!", Mira said even before I could have a chance to see the whole room, approaching us and hugging me and Ade.

"So do you!", Ade answered.

A few minutes later, S, Tatiana and her boyfriend were there as well and we were all screaming and hugging each other. We could barely hear each other with the music, so screaming was our only option. We said hello to everyone we knew and I could tell Connor felt a little lost in the middle of so many people and noise.

After about a half an hour, the music started to go slow and Connor started to twirl his fingers, just like whenever he's nervous.

"Hannah…?", he called as my friends went to see if the boys wanted to dance with them. I was nervous like hell.

"Yes?"

"Would you… Uh… Would you like to dance… with me?", he asked and I smiled.

"Of course.", _thought you would never ask_.

We got closer to the stage, where a girl was singing a very calm and beautiful song. He took me by the hand and then placed his on my hips. I put mine on his shoulders. My heart was beating so fast I held my breath for a while.

We slowly danced to the music and before I knew it, I had my head on his chest and was once more thinking about the eighteenth century. How don't know how long that moment lasted, but I wished it would last forever.

When the music cheered up again, we just stared at each other for a while, smiling like two idiots. Two in love idiots. I noticed that my friends were watching us and decided to go back.

…

After many tries from Kat, Connor agreed to dance with her and me and my friends laughed our hearts out when they were trying to dance a music with a serious beat. Connor didn't even know what to do and Kat was just too excited.

I sat on a bench with S and Connor approached us after a while.

"Hannah, may drink some water?", he asked, making me and S laugh. I got up.

"Of course. Would you like me to go there with you?", I asked and he nodded no.

"No, I will come back in a moment.", he said and I sat down again.

"He's so cute…", S said and I agreed. "He really likes you."

"I hope so.", I said between laughs.

"You guys look cute together…"

"Uh… Thank you?"

"It's so weird… Seeing you with a guy like this."

"Oh?"

"Don't get this the wrong way… He's really nice… But it's weird how you're together. It happened so fast."

"Oh well…"

"Hey, look! There's Sam.", she said (changing the subject) and I noticed that Sam was there indeed. He was a guy from our class: brown hair and brown eyes, tall, very nice… He was talking to Taylor with a glass on his hand.

"Yeah. I already talked to him.", I answered.

"Remember when you liked him?", she asked and I nervously looked back at her.

"What?"

"You used to have a huge crush on him. Remember?", she asked and I blushed, of course.

"I did not."

"You did.", _I did. How does she notice everything?_ "But now there's Connor, so…", she said and I laughed.

"You're crazy.", I said as I laughed.

It was strange thinking about it, though. It's true I had a crush on Sam, once (even though I didn't tell anyone), but now I look at him and I just keep thinking about Connor. Damn that cute and sweet Assassin.

When I looked at Sam again, I noticed Connor was behind him. He approached Sam and bumped his shoulder into his, making Sam spill his drink on the ground. I couldn't tell if it had been on purpose, but after that Sam raised his arms in a «_What the hell, man?_» gesture and said something I didn't understand. Whatever it was, it made Connor turn around and get close to Sam like he was going to hit him.

"What the hell is going on there?", S asked as she saw the same scene and I got up, wondering if I should go there and stop that. Sam pushed Connor, making him step back a little. Connor decided to be a little more extreme and punched him right in the nose, making everybody scream so they would start a fight.

I ran close to them and Sam was preparing to punch Connor back, when I got there.

"Stop it!", I yelled, getting in the middle of them.

"Step back, Hannah. This is not of your business!", Sam yelled, trying to make me step away.

"Don't speak to her like that!", Connor said, trying to get closer to him. I was using all the strength I had on my arms to keep them away from each other.

"You know this asshole?", Sam asked and I saw his nose bleed a little.

"What did you call me?", Connor pushed me, making me lose my strength and they were now right in front of each other, with only a few inches of air between them.

I got back in the middle of them and turned to Connor. "Come on, let's go outside.", I said, trying to push him. _«How much do you weight? Two tons?»_, I thought as he didn't move one inch. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds and Connor finally turned away. Sam was murmuring something as we headed outside.

When we got outside and breathed the fresh air, I yelled: "What the hell, Connor?" Would you please stop punching everyone you see?"

"He started it."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you punched him first… After you spilled the drink all over him."

"It was an accident."

"Really?"

He just sighted. "Alright, it wasn't."

"Why did you do that?"

He took a couple of seconds to answer. "I heard you and Sophie speak of how you liked him.", he said, not looking at me. "I'm sorry, I just."

I blushed, for a change. "Connor, I don't like him. I _sort of liked_ him, once, but it's over now. I love you.", I said and immediately regretted it. "I mean… I really like you.", _what_?

"I'm sorry, Hannah.", he said. "Would you like to take a walk?", he asked.

"Yeah sure… But don't think I forgot what just happened. Let me just go to the bathroom.", I said, looking at the door.

"Alright."

Since the main building was full of people, I decided to go to the bathroom on a different one. When I got out, I decided to take a look at myself in the mirror. I fixed my hair, making sure I looked nice for my Assassin boyfriend, and heard someone on the door.

I looked at it and a man comes in: brown hair, really dark eyes, two-day beard, tall, a little chubby…

"This is the lady's room.", I said and he came closer.

"Are you Hannah Fisher?", he asked and I frowned.

"Who are you?"

"It's important. It's about this Connor Kenway… Are you Hannah Fisher?", he asked and my heard raced.

"What? Yes, I am. Did something happen to Connor?"

"Not yet.", he said and then took a syringe from one of his pockets. I have no idea how he did that, but before I could even realize what was happening, he was behind me, with one hand covering my mouth and the other one sticking the syringe in my arm. I tried to scream, but his hand didn't let me. I kicked him lots of times, but he wouldn't let go. With nothing else remaining, I used my hands.

My right hand went straight to his face and I managed to scratch an eye with my nails. The guy groaned with pained and finally let go. I put one hand in the place where he had injected me and headed for the door.

"Help!", I yelled and started to run. But something wasn't right… The whole room started to go round and round… I fell on the ground and blinked a few times. I couldn't even stand, or talk… What the hell had he given me? Everything went black after that.

…

…

…

I started by hearing a voice yelling… It was a man's voice. I opened my eyes slowly just to find a white ceiling.

"Still? Well do whatever it takes. Yeah… Yeah, do that.", the man said.

I was lying on a… bed, I guess. I looked at my right and noticed my hand was handcuffed to a sort of side rail that was there. I looked the other way and saw a man, dressed as a doctor, putting down a phone and turning to two men who were wearing black uniforms.

"He still doesn't talk…", the doctor sighted and looked at me. I wasn't even fully awake yet. "Maybe there is something we could do…", he said.

I looked at the nearest wall and didn't believe my own eyes when a huge symbol laid there. I knew that symbol… _Abstergo_.

"Come with me.", the doctor said to the men and approached me. "Hi there.", he said. I didn't move. "Hannah Fisher, isn't it?", he asked. "How are you feeling?"

I looked at the three men one by one. "Where am I?", I asked, more nervous than ever.

"Welcome to Abstergo Industries.", the doctor said. I _knew it!_ "How are you feeling?"

"What do you want?", I asked, ignoring him. He moved his head and one of the men with uniforms went to the other side of the bed.

"Well, you see Mrs. Fisher…", the doctor continued, but my eyes were following the other man. "…Mr. Kenway, which I believe you already know, is what we call an Assassin.", _you don't say._

The other man took the handcuff off and I sat down on the bed. "And there are a few things we would like to ask him… Which he refuses to answer.", the doctor continued and I wondered if they had hurt Connor. "What do you know about the Assassins?", he asked.

"You mean… As in the games?" I asked, pretending I didn't know a thing.

"Oh, this is no game Mrs. Fisher. Did Mr. Kenway not tell you about the Assassins and Templars?"

"No…"

He sighted. "I'm afraid we need Mr. Kenway to talk… And that is why we have you.", he said, picking a file… Probably about me. "Take her.", he ordered and the men got around me, holding each one an arm.

"What are you doing?", I yelled, trying to set myself free.

"She can't go like that… He won't feel threatened.", the doctor said, obviously ignoring me and one of the men took control of both my arms as the other one got in front of me. Was he going to hit me? Before I could even think of an answer, he punched my so hard I fell on the floor. The other man grabbed me again and I groaned with pain, feeling the blood coming down my nose. "Alright.", the doctor said and I had the two men taking me again.

We walked through some halls and finally got to the room they wanted. My nose hurt like hell. The doctor got in first and closed the door behind him, leaving me with the two men on the hallway.

"So Mr. Kenway… You refuse to talk?", I heard the doctor say in there, "Well we have a surprise for you."

I heard what I think was Connor groaning and the door opened. My heart stopped when I saw Connor siting on a chair, with his hands tied up behind his back and his face full of blood.

* * *

**End of Chapter 20. Only one more chapter to go! Hope you guys like the story! Feel free to review.**

If you want to check the tumblr blog for Hannah and Connor, it's '**askhannahandconnor**'. Bye!


	21. Chapter: The Final Chapter

**No… The final chapter…**

I can't believe it's over…

God, I hope you guys liked this story… I sure loved writing it and honestly, I'm really sad it's over. I don't know if you guys will like the ending, but here it is.

* * *

…

Chapter 21: The final Chapter

…

There are no words to describe the way I felt. My knees went week, my heart dropped to my feet and the tear I had been holding finally shed down my face. When I saw Connor there, it was almost like the word vanished and time stopped. I wanted to run to him, to hug him, to set him free, but the arms of the men wearing uniforms didn't let me.

What had they done to him?

"No!", Connor yelled when he saw me, trying to get out of the chair, without success.

"Connor?", I called, not even wanting to believe my own eyes.

"So as you can see, Mr. Kenway, you should consider telling us what we want to know.", the 'doctor' said.

"Let her go!", Connor yelled, making the doctor laugh.

"You know how this works. Answer the questions.", the man answered.

Connor looked at me, but said nothing. The doctor guy slowly walked next to me, looking at me from top to bottom. He touched my face and I closed my eyes.

"It's a very pretty girl. You're girlfriend has some beautiful teeth, Mrs. Kenway.", the doctor said and then turned to Connor. "Wouldn't it be a shame if we had to remove them?"

As he said that, I tried to break free of the men's control, but it didn't work. The doctor ordered a man to bring him something and a few seconds later he returned with a… tool. He approached me and forced me to open my mouth, grabbing one of my teeth with what seemed a sort of pliers.

"No! Stop it! Let go of her!", Connor yelled and I groaned, terrified.

"I will if you start talking.", the doctor answered.

There were a few seconds of nothing. '_He's not talking… Why is he not talking?_'

"Alright then."

The men started pulling the tooth and I yelled with pain. Connor was sort of wheezing and I was praying he would say something. The pain caused several tears to run down my face.

"Alright! I'll speak!", Connor finally yelled and the man stepped away. I sighted with relief and the two men who were holding me let go of my arms, making me fall on the ground. I put a hand on my mouth, since it already had blood in it.

"See? It wasn't that hard. Now speak.", the doctor said.

Before anyone could say anything, the men in uniforms suddenly fell on the ground, like they were dead. The doctor just laid on the ground and covered his head, confused and scared. I ran to Connor and started untying him. When he was finally free, he held me in his arms and we just sat on the ground, hugging, with me crying like hell.

"Oh my…", I cried, putting a hand on his face, which was full of blood, "What did they do to you?"

"Did they hurt you?", he asked, passing a hand through my hair.

"No."

"Did they… Touch you?"

"No."

As we stood there, not knowing what had just happened, a few people wearing white jackets with hoods come out of corners and windows, and doors and God knows where from. Connor held me like he was making a human shield out of himself.

"It's not possible…", the doctor said as one of the hooded people approached him.

"Surprise doc'.", the hooded man said and shot him in the face.

"Oh my God…", I cried and Connor covered my face.

"It's alright, Connor. We're here to help you.", the man said, taking the hood off. Me and Connor got up. "Sorry we could only come now."

"Who are you?", Connor asked.

"Assassins."

When the man took of his hood, I saw he had a scar just like Altair/Ezio/Desmond's. He approached us and Connor stood in front of me.

"Easy, Connor. I'm on your side.", he said, "My name is Desmond Miles."

My jaw fell and I gasped. "Desmond Miles?", I asked from behind Connor.

"That's me. And I'm here to help you.", he answered. He did look like Desmond from the games… He looked more like in Assassin's Creed 3, at least based on this trailer I had seen.

"No way…", I sighted. "You realize they're making games about you?", it just came out. Desmond laughed:

"Yeah, but the 'games' hide lots of things.

"Who is he?", Connor asked.

"Well, he's… Your descendant, I guess.", I answered and Connor stared at Desmond.

"What?"

"Yes, Connor. I'm your descendant and also an Assassin.", Desmond said and Connor approached him.

"Descendant?", he asked, getting closer to Desmond with each step, "Does that mean I shall have children?", he asked and then whispered, probably thinking I wouldn't hear: "Is Hannah the mother?"

Desmond laughed. "You are the one who choses that, buddy.", he said, "Now listen, I have bad news: we need to get out of here, fast, I'll explain on the way…"

"On the way of what?", I asked.

"Hannah…", Desmond sighted, "We cannot keep Connor alive.", he said and Connor and I gasped.

"What?", we both said.

"The Templars will look for him and they will find him again. If we… take Connor away from this life, we will appear on the one he had before, in the eighteenth century.", Desmond explained. "I will explain everything on the way, but we need to get out of here."

Desmond led us to a white van that was waiting outside, hiding us from the guards and dropping them unconscious when necessary. The trip took about twenty minutes and he did explain everything on the way. Connor didn't allow Desmond or any of his friends Assassins to get too close to me. It was cute that he wanted to protect me, but it was also getting annoying.

"Here's the thing: I know Hannah appeared on the eighteenth century before Connor came to 2012. This happened because Hannah has what we call a 'time clone'.", Desmond started explaining and I just got even more confused. "This 'time clone' is like another you, but from another time. It's not very frequent. Less than half of the people have it. Rebecca as one."

Rebecca exists too?

"How do these 'clones' work? It usually happens when you have the exact same age as an ancestor of yours in a certain time. I don't know much about that, but according to Rebecca, the frequency of appearing in another time varies from person to person. To her it happens quite often. But whenever you appear, you stay there until you die in that time and come back to this one, which is bad in frequent cases like hers, because she already had to kill herself there to come back."

"Is her… _clone_ in the eighteenth century too?", I asked.

"No… Hers is in the second world war time.", Desmond said.

I sighted, putting a hand on my head. "It's not possible… It's not real…", I said to myself and Connor put an arm around me.

"Listen, there are things I can't explain to you, but you out of all people should believe these things. By the way, the fact that your 'clone' is in Connor's time and his is on yours is a total coincidence."

Was it?

...

We got to this house that looked like any other house, but wasn't. When we got in, a woman, whom I guessed who she was right away came to greet us:

"Hi… Rebecca Crane. Thank God you're alright".

Basically we greeted different Assassins (including Shaun) with me constantly pinching myself and then Desmond took as to a room that had_… The Animus_.

"I have a question.", I finally said when we got there._ One out of a thousand._

"Of course.", Desmond answered.

"Why did the Templars want Connor? He's from three centuries ago.", I said and then turned to him, "No offense."

"Control the past, control the future.", Desmond said and I sighted. "What's wrong?"

I gasped: "What's wrong? _This_ is wrong. It's not possible. _This_ is not possible.", I almost yelled, freaking out.

"I know it's hard, Hannah, but it's happening to you and you have to accept it.", Desmond said, "Now here comes the really hard part: we can't risk having Connor here. We're going to have to send him to his time, by…"

"Killing me.", Connor sighted and Desmond nodded.

"No…", I almost cried, "It can't end like this… He can't…".

Connor hugged me: "Isn't there any other way?", he asked Desmond.

Desmond sighted and took a couple of seconds to talk. "Would you like to go with him?"

My heart stopped. The question was for me. "What?"

"That is why I brought you here, to the Animus… With it we can send you to Connor's time, back to him.", he explained and Connor looked at me with hope.

"What? Like… Go there and stay there? Forever?", I asked.

"Whether you stay there for eight seconds or eighty years, in this time it will be just a moment until you wake up again. You can live there and then come back here when you… Die.", he said and I didn't even want to believe it.

"Go.", Connor said and I didn't want to look at his face that moment, "We can be together…"

"But… My family and friends…", I said.

"You will always come back here after you live there. It's like you get to have two lives.", Desmond said.

"Yeah, but I won't even remember them if I stay there for the rest of my life. I mean, half of my life…", I shook my head with confusion, "I can't just leave them."

"You never forget about the ones you love… Besides, we can have a life together…", Connor said and almost cried, "Hannah, please… I love you. I don't want to go back without you. I know there is a war going on and I'm… An Assassin, but I will protect you from everything and…"

As he talked, my thoughts took over my head and I no longer heard his voice. _What do I do? Stay here and pretend like nothing ever happened? But I will always think of him… I love him. Go with him and do what? Have a little Mohawk wedding and little Mohawk babies? In the middle of a war? Stay away from my family? In a place where I can't have a freaking toothbrush? I had many things keeping me here and the only one taking me away to the past was him. Him… Connor Kenway… My love._

"Hannah?", Connor's voice stabbed my thoughts.

"Connor…", I sighted, crying and he realized what I was thinking.

"You wish to stay…", he said.

I turned to Desmond: "What do you think?"

"I think…", he started, "…If you don't go you will always wonder what life with him would've been like."

I stared at the Animus.

"I'm sorry, Connor. We need to send you back to your time and prove we did that to the Templars. Otherwise, they will never leave us alone.", Desmond said. Connor looked scared. "You will feel no pain."

"Khenorónhkhwa.", Connor said, but appeared to be talking to Desmond. "I love her."

"I'm sorry… You can't stay and I can't force her to do anything, Connor. Listen, if she does go, keep her a secret. If the Templars ever find out that we let a girl go to your time... Just... I don't know, don't tell the templars about her, change her name, whatever. She has to be a secret. Or she might be atacked in this time. ", Desmond sighted.

Some men came in the room and wanted to take Connor, saying they had to do that as soon as possible. I could not believe that was happening. Connor looked at me and we hugged… _For the last time?_

"Konnorónhkwa.", he said, "I love you." We kissed and then he was taken from me.

I cried with my hands on my face. _They're going to kill him… Connor…_

I looked at Desmond and then at the Animus.

"You're crying…", Desmond sighted, _You don't say_, "You don't want to go."

"No, I'm crying because I do… But I can't.", I answered. I stared at the Animus again. _Damn it!_

"I know you'll go, Hannah.", Desmond said and I looked as confused as I was. "When I was living Connor's memories… I saw you there."

I almost smiled.

"And you were _so_ happy.", he added.

I looked at the Animus again. It was like that… _machine_ was a door… to a life with Connor.

"Go on…", Desmond said, "I'll be here when you come back."

"But… My family, friends, Snowball… Ade…", I cried.

"They will too."

I looked at the goddamn machine for many seconds until I sighted and walked towards it. There were so many things I didn't understand...

"Fuck it.", I said as I laid on the Animus. Desmond smiled. He called Rebecca and they both started that thing.

_What the hell are you doing, Hannah?_, I thought to myself.

"See you in… A while.", Desmond said.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And then I woke up.


	22. Help!

**Hey guys!**

So you probably noticed by now that my story is over. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.

I would like to ask your opinion about my next step. I already had people asking me to do a third story. Others asked for like an extra chapter, just describing how Hannah and Connor's life was (if they did get together). Muahahah.

So, tell me what you would like, in the **reviews** or on Hannah & Connor's blog on tumblr: **askhannahandconnor**.

**So what will it be?**

-A third story about them, with Hannah going back to the eighteenth century;

-Just a small chapter describing a period of their lives there;

-A different story, that happens in the 18th century, but with other characters;

-A crossover between Ezio Auditore and Lara Croft.

**Bye guys, thank you for reading the story and for all the kind reviews. See you around.**

* * *

I would like to say that based on the reviews I've been receiving, I'm considering doing

**A third story for Hannah and Connor**

**And a story about Adrianna meeting Altair**

please say if you agree or not

on the reviews or on Hannah and Connor's tumblr (askhannahandconnor)


	23. Third Story!

**Hey!**

Just came here to say that I have decided to make a third story and its name is '**Can we be Together?**'

Please check it out and let me know what you think!

Oh, and please tell me your opinion about:

-A crossover between Lara Croft and Ezio Auditore.

-A story where Adrianna meets Altair.

**Ana Croft**


End file.
